Measures of My Live
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Verona Sage. Résumé : Mon nom est Jack Mercer mais avant ça, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais un enfant, une autre cause perdue et ceci est mon histoire. Je vais tout vous dire.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Measures of My Live**

Auteur : **Verona Sage**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Chapitre 1**

**OOO**

C'était un jour sombre et triste. Il semblait que même le temps était affecté par la perte d'Evelyn Mercer, ma mère. Un énorme groupe de personne étaient recueillis autour du cercueil, la tête baissée. Il était honteux de perdre la femme la plus adorable qu'il n'y ait jamais eu à Détroit. Je sentais quelques larmes sur ma joue, je réalisais ma perte, et j'ai commencé à pleurer plus encore. J'ai à peine entendu Jerry qui disait quelques mots sur maman quand il m'a appelé. J'ai soupiré et j'ai lentement marché jusqu'à l'estrade, faisant de mon mieux pour contenir mes émotions.

« Je ne me suis jamais soucié de rechercher mes vrais parents, parceque pour moi… Evelyn suffisait. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps de foyer en foyer alors que ces gens ne veulent pas de vous. Ils veulent juste de l'argent en plus et je me souviens qu'ils me donnaient rarement à manger. Alors, il faut apprendre à prendre ce que tu peux. Quand Evelyn m'a recueillit, ce n'était pas différent pour moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'attrape les poches pleines. Alors elle a essayé de m'expliqué ce que ça voulait dire d'être adopté, ce que signifiait d'être une famille, ce que ça voulait dire d'avoir un nom de famille. » Je n'arrivais plus à me contenir, les larmes ont commencé à couler mais j'en étais à un point où je m'en moquais. J'avais perdu la seule femme qui avait vraiment prit soin de moi, pas comme si j'étais juste un orphelin ou une autre cause perdue mais comme si j'étais son véritable fils. « Alors, elle m'a dit, il n'y a aucune raison de voler ta propre brosse à dents… Parceque… » J'ai senti Bobby posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. « Parceque je la prenais et… je la cachais dans ma commode… » Je ne pouvais plus continué, c'était trop difficile, alors j'ai fait demi tour et Bobby a prit ma place.

« Maman n'a jamais aimé les aurevoir alors… Merci d'être venu. Dieu vous bénisse. » Alors que les gens commençaient à s'en aller, j'ai continué à regarder le cercueil où était ma mère, les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage. Elle était partie. La seule femme qui m'avait acceptée, qui avait cru en moi, prit soin de moi, s'était inquiétée, m'avait nourrit, donné un abris… Elle était vraiment allait faire presque dix ans depuis que j'avais vu son visage pour la première fois. Je me souviens que je suis arrivée chez elle à l'âge de 14 ans, abattus et complètement désintéressé par la vie. J'ai 23 ans maintenant, ça fait si longtemps… Je peux encore me souvenir d'hier.

Mon nom est Jack Mercer… Avant, c'était Jack Bradshaw… Et ceci est mon histoire.

**OOO**

**Chapitre 2**

**OOO**

« Jack, COURS, COURS ! » J'ouvris les yeux et vit Logan courir vers moi. La chose suivante que je réalisais, est qu'il m'avait lancé mon sac puis qu'il avait commencé à s'encourir de la pièce. J'étais complètement désorienté d'avoir été sorti de mon sommeil ivre. Ouais… J'étais déclaré alcoolique à l'âge de 14 ans. J'attrapais mon sac puis frottais mes yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il me fallut du temps avant de comprendre les raisons qui avait poussé Logan à se ruer sur moi.

« Tout le monde reste où il est. Police de Détroit ! » Je me suis immédiatement relevé sur mes pieds pour détaler dans un sprint, éveillant en même temps ma gueule de bois. Mon cœur battait sauvagement, la panique s'infiltrait dans mon corps, la police n'était pas loin derrière. Pas la peine de revenir sur mes pas, d'aucune façon ils ne me feraient retourner dans cette maison, d'aucune façon… Je préférais mourir. Je courrais dans les couloirs du vieux motel en ruine, courrant aussi vite que possible.

« Hey ! Ne bouge plus ! » J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule et j'ai aperçu deux flics dans un coin. Je pouvais sentir le goût acide du vomi remonter lentement dans ma bouche, la peur de retourner dans ma 'maison' étant à ce point insoutenable. _Allez Jack, continue de courir, ne t'arrêtes pas, cours. _J'aitrébuché sur les cinq dernières marches de l'escalier, l'écho des pas des policiers pas loin derrière. La sortie était si proche, presque à ma portée. J'ai poussé la porte en pensant que j'étais complètement libre, seulement pour me faire choper ensuite. J'ai commencé une crise d'asthme, ma respiration complètement bloquée, je pouvais sentir la neige froide tremper lentement mon pull. Je suis tombé dans la neige avec un flic assez costaud au dessus de moi, j'essayais de respirer le mieux possible. Soudain, un visage familier est apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Pas encore Jack. Je pensais qu'on avait parlé sérieusement de ça. » C'était l'agent Green. J'ai immédiatement commencé à me débattre sous les paroles du flic qui me maintenait.

« Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! » Je me battais de toute mes forces pour éloigner la police de mon corps mais mes tentatives étaient futiles. J'étais peut être très grand mais j'étais aussi très maigre. J'étais essoufflé et fatigué, et tous ce que j'ai pu faire en fin de compte, c'est rester allongé dans la neige. Tremblant de froid ou de peur à ce qui allait se passer, je n'en étais pas trop sûre. Green s'agenouilla et m'attrapa l'épaule pour que je puisse me relever. Il me fit grimper dans le fourgon de police, j'aurais pu tenter de m'enfuir mais je n'aurais pas été bien loin. Je suis resté là avec des larmes contenues dans les yeux dû à mon sentiment d'impuissance. Green se tenait juste à côté de moi et secouait la tête tandis que je regardais les autres gamins s'échapper du building en ruine.

« Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois Jack ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Consommation d'alcool de la part d'un mineur ? Possession illégale de drogue ? Voies de fait ? Vandalisme ? Entrée par effraction ? » J'ai baissé les yeux sur mes pieds puis rassembler le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour relever la tête et la pencher sur le côté.

« Tu veux me remettre en centre de détention juvénile Green ? Fout moi en taule, au moins ils me donnent trois repas par jour. » Il me dévisagea car je le regardais droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Tu te crois malin ? Quoi… Tu vas continuer comme ça jusqu'à tes 18 ans et ensuite tu pourras vraiment aller en prison avec de vrais criminels qui n'en auront rien à foutre de ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Merde, tu penses que je vis où ? Tu penses que je vis dans un petit coin de paradis ? Crois moi Green, ma famille d'accueil ne se soucie pas de moi non plus. Au moins en prison, les criminels mettront fin à mon calvaire au lieu de faire durer la torture. » Soudain, un lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux du jeune officier.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Jack ? » Je suis resté silencieux. « Jack, pourquoi as-tu fugué une fois de plus ? » Un autre agent s'approcha lentement de Green.

« Capitaine, nous avons fouillé le bâtiment. Nous avons trouvé un sac de marijuana, de l'ecstasy, et beaucoup d'alcool. » Green prit une profonde inspiration. _Je suis grillé…_ Green et l'autre agent me regardèrent. J'ai haussé les épaules en faisant un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? Les veilles habitudes d'une vie difficile. » Je savais que la police du département me connaissais, je savais qu'ils me détestaient comme un parasite qui n'irait jamais très loin.

« Monsieur, je vais devoir le menotter. » Green hocha la tête. L'officier m'agrippa d'une poigne ferme et j'ai tressailli quand il entra en contact avec des blessures récentes. J'ai fermé les yeux car la douleur me vrillait les bras. Green remarqua rapidement ma réaction et stoppa l'officier qui me menottait.

« Attends. » J'ai tenté de me détourner quand Green c'est approché mais en vain. Il m'a prit dans un coin. Il a attrapé un de mes poignets et a tiré lentement sur une manche. Le visage de Green s'est transformé en une grimace de dégoût à ce qu'il vit. Une partie de mon bras était complètement bleu, colorant la plupart de ma peau pâle en quelque chose de verdâtre, jaune et mauve. Avec ça, il y avait des brûlures de cigarette récente mais aussi ancienne, sans parler des cicatrices que je m'infligeais sur les poignets. Et c'était seulement un bras. J'ai baissé les yeux, honteux. Pas si facile à présent d'être Jack, d'être celui qui ne sait pas se défendre contre l'homme qui lui a fait ça. Non de Dieu, pourquoi j'étais si pathétique.

« Appel une ambulance pour ce môme. Il a besoin de soins médicaux. » Green rabaissa ma manche et resta sans voix à mes côté.

30 minutes plus tard.

Quand le bâtiment fut nettoyé de tous les délinquants, la journée était presque passée. J'étais assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, une couverture sur les épaules. Je regardais l'ambulancier qui s'était occupé de moi, se diriger vers l'agent Green.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas très bien. Il a une quantité indéchiffrable d'hématome sur l'entièreté du corps, une multitudes de brûlures de cigarettes, des cicatrices dans le dos qui ressemble à des coups de ceinture, sans parler des cicatrices sur ses poignets qu'il s'inflige, et je n'en suis pas certains mais je ne serais pas surpris si nous trouvions quelques côtes cassées après les radios. » Je pouvais sentir la fatigue des jours passés me rattraper. La douleur de mon corps, l'incertitude de mon avenir, tout ça commençait à me ronger maintenant. Les larmes que j'avais retenues si longtemps eut raison de moi et elles ont commencé à rouler sur mes joues sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi j'étais si faible, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être plus fort ? La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est que Green est venu s'asseoir près de moi dans l'ambulance et qu'il a posé une main sur mon épaule. Il savait. La plupart du temps j'étais un vrai trou du cul avec les flics, arrogant et chiant au possible, une véritable cause perdue pour tout le monde. Mais Green, il savait que c'était juste une façade, je me suis retrouvé dans ses pattes trop de fois pour qu'il ne sache pas, qu'à l'intérieur, j'étais mort de trouille. Je tremblais tous le temps dans mon fort intérieur, à la peur de ce qui allait m'arriver. Je ne m'étais jamais senti en sécurité dans ma vie, pas une fois. Je regardais toujours par-dessus mes épaules. Je n'étais jamais à l'aise.

Et à présent, j'étais à bout. J'étais désespéré, les larmes continuaient de rouler sur mes joues tandis que je murmurais sous mon souffle, à peine assez fort pour que Green m'entende.

« Ne me renvoie pas là bas… Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… S'il te plait… S'il te plait. » Green serra mon épaule au son de désespoir dans ma voix et il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

**OOO**

Des commentaires, Pitié !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Green frappa à une porte, une porte trop familière pour moi. Je suis resté à ses côtés faisant en sorte de ne plus avoir de larmes dans les yeux. C'était une chose de montrer à Green que je pouvais pleurer mais ça en était une autre de lui montrer que je pouvais pleurer. Après quelques coups, la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

« Je crois qu'il est à toi. » Déclara Green à mon assistant social, Jérôme Caldwell. Il m'a regardé puis à soupirer. Un autre putain de soupir, il était toujours si déçu de moi. A chaque fois qu'il me déposait dans un nouveau foyer avant, il n'espérait plus, il priait juste pour que je tienne quelques mois, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

« Encore Jack ? » J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai avancé vers la porte pour m'asseoir dans le divan. « Merci de me l'avoir ramené Green. J'espère qu'il n'a pas causé trop de soucis. Je ne peux pas avoir de répit. TU sais, Jack est le seul qui ne reste pas dans un foyer plus de six mois. »

« Je comprends Monsieur Caldwell. Mais écoutez… Vous n'envisagez pas de le renvoyer chez les Grover, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et bien, je vais les appeler et voir. » Green soupira.

« Pourquoi ne pas rentrer et en parler avec Jack. » J'ai prit une cigarette qui se trouvait sur la table et je l'ai allumée, prenant une grande cale en regardant Green et Caldwell entrer. « Non de Dieu, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire Jack ? »

J'ai regardé Green et j'ai prit une autre bouffée, répondant dans mon souffle que j'étais accroc à la nicotine. « C'est bête hein ? Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je savais que les flics étaient débile mais là, merde. »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Jack. » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire au nez de mon assistant social.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait perdre 5 mois dans l'angoisse. Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu as le droit de me parler comme ça. »

« Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? »

« Tu fais encore l'imbécile ? Vas te faire foutre. » Green fit rapidement taire les arguments de Caldwell avant que cela ne dégénère. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était me rouler en boule dans un lit, peut être manger une soupe, ou prendre un bain. J'étais si fatigué de devoir me protéger, je voulais juste qu'on me donne un endroit où je pouvais enfin rester et être…moi.

«Tu sais, ta façon d'agir avec moi me pousse seulement à me demander pourquoi les Grover t'ont pas chassé de chez eux avant. » Mon visage est devenu live à ce que disais mon assistant social.

« Ils ne m'ont pas chassé. »

« C'est dur à croire. »

« Je dû partir. Je me suis enfui. »

_Flash-back__ :_

_Que puis je dire sur la famille Grover ? Quand je suis arrivé la première fois, ils semblaient être une charmante famille. Je pensais qu'ils allaient être différent avec leur propre fille, mais j'avais tort. Au début, ils étaient gentils mais il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour dévoiler leur vraie nature._

_Je me souviens d'une nuit. Il était extrêmement tard et j'avais faim. Ils ne m'avaient pas donné à manger depuis deux jours. Il était presque trois heures du matin, alors j'ai pensé que j'avais peut être une chance de trouver quelque chose dans la cuisine avant de mourir de faim. J'ai tranquillement fait mon chemin dans la maison et je suis entré sans un bruit dans la cuisine. Je pouvais presque sentir ma bouche saliver à la proximité d'autant de nourriture. J'avais ma main sur la porte du frigo quand les lumières de la cuisine se sont soudainement allumées. J'ai senti mon cœur retomber dans mon estomac et je me suis lentement retourner. Mon père adoptif se tenait là, Paul Grover. Il se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, une bière à la main._

_« Merde, tu pensais faire quoi ? » C'était juste un chuchotement et je pouvais presque ressentir les premiers tremblements de peur._

_« Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste… Je… » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bégayer._

_« Tu voulais juste quoi, gamin ? »_

_« J'avais faim. » Mes paumes sont devenues moite et ma gorge sèche._

_« Tu avais faim… » Il me fit un sombre sourire et il prit une autre gorgée sa bière. Je me souviens comment ça à commencé, j'étais rude et défiant, mais j'ai appris très rapidement que Paul n'était le genre de gars à accepter mon attitude. « Alors tu as pensé venir dans la cuisine, dans ma maison, et prendre de la nourriture ? C'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ? » Je savais ce qui allait se produire._

_« N…n…non. » Je n'arrivais même pas à dire des mots simples._

_« Tu es en train de me mentir, gamin ? » Il a fait un pas vers moi et par instinct j'ai reculé seulement pour me retrouver coincer contre le frigo. La chose suivante que je compris était que sa main était autour de mon cou et qu'il me frappait la tête contre le frigo, puis il m'a jeté sur le sol de la cuisine. J'ai haleté pour reprendre mon souffle, luttant contre la vague de douleur qui martelait mon crâne, et j'ai rampé sur mes mains et mes genoux. « Tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde ! Sale voleur ! Je suis assez sympa pour t'ouvrir ma porte et toi tu essaies de me voler ?! » Je pouvais sentir mes larmes de douleur et de chagrin._

_Ensuite, il m'a donné deux gros coups dans l'estomac alors que j'étais toujours à quatre pattes, la douleur a immédiatement doublé et j'ai commencé à manquer d'air. J'étais en train de sangloter, le suppliant qu'il s'arrête mais il ne l'a pas fait, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il a jeté sa bière contre le mur, manquant de peu ma tête, mais ça n'a pas empêché les morceaux de verres de me blesser. Je pleurais et j'étais couvert de bière, mais malgré ça j'ai essayé de m'éloigner. A chaque pas que je faisais dans la cuisine, je pouvais sentir le verre me couper. Mes mains et mes genoux laissaient une traînée de sang. Je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux pour me traîner et me jeter dans le living. Tout ce que je pensais à ce moment, c'était de prier pour que Dieu me sorte de cette galère. Je n'étais pas sûre de survivre à ça._

_Paul est arrivé et à commencer à retirer ma chemise, j'ai essayé de mon mieux de me défendre, de le repousser, de faire quelque chose, mais il m'a frappé dans l'estomac réduisant mes efforts à néant. C'était inutile, j'étais trop faible pour lutter contre lui. Il a enlevé ma chemise et m'a poussé sur le sol. Ensuite, il a prit la boucle de sa ceinture et il l'a enveloppé autour de son poing. Je me suis préparé du mieux que je pouvais quand j'ai senti les coups de la ceinture en cuir entrer en contact avec mon. « Ca t'apprendra à essayer de me voler, sale merde. Tu n'es bon à rien ! » Et c'était toujours comme ça, l'un après l'autre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus la force de me tenir à quatre pattes et de crier pour demander de l'aide, qui n'est jamais arrivée._

_Je pouvais entendre le souffle de Paul pendant qu'il me battait énergiquement et puis j'ai entendu un petit soupir. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, j'ai regardé vers les escaliers et j'ai aperçu Jaime, __la fille de Paul qui était assise dans le noir, dans les escaliers, en train de pleurer pour moi. Elle avait le même âge que moi, nous ne nous parlions pas souvent, son père ne la laissait jamais m'approcher, mais quand elle y parvenait, elle était adorable, aimable, et elle prenait vraiment soin de moi. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux quand Paul ; une fois encore, m'attrapa d'une main par les cheveux pour me tirer vers les escaliers. J'ai remarqué que Jaime s'était enfuie à l'étage et je me suis senti soulagé. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle soit puni de ma faute, même si je n'avais jamais vu Paul pausé un doigt sur elle. Je gémissais de la douleur qui raisonnait dans tout mon corps, je pouvais sentir le sang couler de mon dos pendant que j'étais traîné dans les escaliers. Après, je sais que Paul m'a poussé dans le petit couloir et il a refermé la porte. Enfin… C'était fini._

_Je ne sais pas combi__en de temps j'ai été enfermé, mais il en fallut du temps pour que la porte s'ouvre. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux pour voir qui c'était, c'était Jaime._

_« Viens. Mes parents sont partis pour un moment. » Elle me prit la main et passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de son mieux de supporter mon poids. Je gémissais de douleur. « Tu vas aller dans mon lit, viens. » Je sentis mes jambes s'effondrer sous moi car nous tombions. « Allez… S'il te plait Jack. » Je pouvais entendre le désespoir dans sa voix. « S'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider. » Elle avait des larmes, je ne comprenais pas. Personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour moi avant. Je me suis retrouvé assis dans son lit, tandis qu'elle prenait des bandages et des compresses d'alcool. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Elle était plus petite, seulement de quelques centimètres. Et elle était…belle. Elle a prit ma main et elle a commencé à laver le sang séché et a enlever le verre de mes paumes. Je l'ai regardé attentivement. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aider mais elle soulageait ma peine._

_« Je ne comprends pas comment il peut avoir une fille comme toi. » Elle n'a rien dit. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »Demandais-je sérieusement. Elle regardait encore mes bandages quand j'ai attrapé son visage afin qu'elle puisse me regarder. Il y avait plus de larmes dans ses yeux, alors je suis devenu plus calme. « Hey… Hey. Ne pelure pas pour moi, je vais bien, tu vois. » J'ai levé une main pour qu'elle voit. « Rien, juste quelques égratignures, en plus de quelques bleus… Ton père n'est pas si rude. »_

_« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Sa voix douce et apaisante se fit entendre. Elle me regardait dans les yeux en secouant la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas Jack… Je vais te faire sortir. Ce n'est pas juste ce qu'il te fait, alors je vais te faire sortir un de ces jours. » C'était dur d'imaginer que ce moment se passerait quelques semaines plus tard._

_Fin du flash-back._

Etrangement, elle a tenu sa promesse alors que j'étais presque mort ce jour là, quand je me suis échappé. Ce fut l'un des pires jours de ma vie. Mais elle avait tenu sa promesse.

« Alors, que c'est-il passé Jack ? » Jérôme secouait mes épaules pour obtenir mon attention. J'ai secoué la tête et écraser ma cigarette.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » J'ai croisé les bras et je suis resté assis en silence.

« Jack, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne pourrais rien faire. »

« Green… Peux tu parler à mon assistant social, s'il te plait. Il semble qu'il ne me comprenne le fait que je ne veuille pas parler de ça. » Green acquiesça.

« Monsieur Caldwell, laissez moi vous parler en privé. »

**OOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Je tapais mes pieds sur le sol de la voiture, regardant par la vitre les maisons passer devant moi. La voiture commença à ralentir puis elle s'arrêta en face d'une veille maison qui était peinte en blanc et recouverte de neige. J'étudiais calmement ça quand la voix de mon ouvrier social me coupa dans mes pensées.

« Dernière chance, gamin. Si tu ne restes pas là, alors honnêtement personne d'autre ne voudra de toi. » Il fit un soupir puis il se tourna vers moi. « Jack… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé chez les Grover mais l'officier Green m'a fait promettre de ne pas te renvoyer là bas, alors je garde mes promesses. » J'ai frotté mes mains sur mes yeux puis j'ai cherché dans mes poches une cigarette. « Son nom est Evelyn Mercer, elle est la meilleur dans le système. Elle prendra soin de toi, donne lui juste une chance. Juste un mois, sans lui causer de problème, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » J'ai soupiré et allumé ma cigarette pour me calmer.

« Facile à dire pour toi. »

« Jette moi ça, Jack. A 14 ans, tu ne devrais pas fumer. » J'ai ri.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire pour mon âge. Crois moi, une cigarette de temps en temps ce n'est pas si mauvais. » Après, je sais qu'il a prit la cigarette de ma main pour la jeter par la fenêtre. « Hey, tu me fais quoi merde ! »

« Les premières impressions sont importantes Jack. Tu fumeras plus tard, mais pour l'instant nous allons rencontrer Miss Mercer. » Une série d'insulte passa par ma bouche alors que je me dirigeais en face de la porte. Je redoutais ça, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, j'espérais qu'ils ne me battraient pas. Je tenais mon sac près de moi, je restais à côté de Jérôme alors qu'il frappait à la porte. J'ai enfoncé les mains dans mes poches et trépignait sur mes pieds. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant une petite femme aux cheveux vieillissants et avec des yeux bleus adorables.

« Ah… Monsieur Caldwell, je vous attendais. A l'heure comme toujours, entrez, vous devez avoir froid. » Jérôme m'a tiré à l'intérieur et nous nous sommes retrouver en face de la porte d'entrée, la chaleur de la cheminée réchauffant mes os. Ca sentait bon les cookies, bien sang que j'avais faim.

« Miss Mercer, comment allez vous ? » Elle sourit brièvement et frotta les mains sur son tablier pour tendre la main à Jérôme.

« Ca va… Alors, ça doit être Jack. » Elle me regarda avec des yeux bleus perçants. Je l'ai regardé également, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, oui… C'est celui dont je vous parlais. C'est Jack Bradshaw. Jack, c'est Evelyn Mercer. »

"Bonjour Jack, c'est agréable de te rencontrer enfin." J'ai regardé la main tendue qu'elle m'offrait et je n'ai pas bougé pour la prendre. Je n'ai jamais compris le besoin qu'on avait de toucher la main d'un étranger alors que je n'en avais pas envie.

« Enchanté, j'en suis sûre. » Dis je simplement. Le sourire d'Evelyn faiblit. Je lui souris puis j'ai regardé Jérôme qui me dévisageait.

« Jack, ce n'est pas des manières pour… »

« Non, ça va Jérôme. C'est un nouveau placement, c'est compréhensible. Jack, pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir dans le salon pendant que je parle avec ton assistant. » J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis retourné vers Jérôme.

« Bon… Tu me manqueras mon pote. Je viendrais te voir, dans quelques semaines ! » C'était un ton sarcastique, je pouvais le sentir. Je suis passé devant Evelyn et je me suis assis dans le divan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si désagréable avec elle, c'était juste une veille femme après tout. Mais comment pouvais m'en vouloir, chaque expérience que j'ai eu, aussi loin que je puisse m'en rappeler, n'avait pas vraiment été plaisante. Tout ce que je sais de Jérôme, c'est que je suis né dans un hôpital hors de la ville loin de Détroit. Il m'a dit qu'après ma naissance, ma mère m'a abandonné, parfois je me dis qu'elle aurait mieux fait de me jeter dans une poubelle, mais non, elle ne voulait pas aller en prison pour meurtre. Tous ce que je sais de ma mère, c'est que son nom de famille est Bradshaw. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui était mon père.

Jérôme m'a dit que j'avais été adopté par une famille très croyante. Une petite famille très religieuse. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'eux, mais Jérôme m'a dit que j'étais rebelle. Ils m'ont pris trois ans, avant de constater que j'étais un enfant démoniaque et que je ne pourrais jamais être sauvé. Ils ont annulé l'adoption. J'ai soi-disant tué leur chien, j'ai soi-disant volé pour vingt mille dollars de marchandises dans leur maison, je ne m'arrêtais jamais de pleurer, je ne mangeais pas proprement, et j'ai soi-disant mordu le doigt du prêtre qui a tenté de ma baptisé. Ca a été la goutte d'eau pour eux.

Bien sûre, je ne dis rien de tous ce que ces connards abusifs ont fait. Certains d'entre eux me jetait parceque j'avais un comportement rebelle et que je causais trop d'ennuis à l'école, j'étais trop violent avec les autres gamins. Jérôme dit que j'ai mordu un gamin au bras parcequ'il m'avait prit mon crayon, j'avais cinq ans. D'autres m'ont jeté parceque j'avais des problèmes de drogue, ils m'ont trouvé alors que j'étais défoncé au crystal. Cette famille m'a seulement gardé deux mois. Dans une autre famille, j'ai persuadé leur enfant d'essayer la marijuana, ils étaient si défoncés, les parents ont été horrifiés. Cette famille m'a gardé une semaine.

Les familles qui m'ont gardé plus de deux mois étaient celles qui abusaient de moi. Que ce soit avec une ceinture, un poing, des coups de pieds, tentative de noyade, ou de me pousser dans les escaliers. C'était ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais le pire que j'ai vécu, c'est certainement dans la maison des Grover.

J'ai entendu la porte se fermer et j'ai vu Evelyn en face de moi qui me souriais. « J'ai quelques personnes qui voudrait te rencontrer. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas maintenant, je sais que tu as dû les entendre. » Ensuite, j'ai entende les autres voix.

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle nous entendrait. »

« Hey, c'était ton idée. » C'est alors que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. J'étais assis quand j'ai vu trois gars descendre les escaliers. L'un des deux blacks tenait une petite fille, et le troisième gars, un blanc, souriait. Oh mon dieu, j'ai pensé que je n'avais aucune chance contre eux, ils étaient plus grands que moi.

« Jack, je voudrais te présenter mes trois fils. C'est Angel, Jerémyah et le plus vieux ici est Bobby. Et cette petite fille, c'est Missy, elle a quatre ans, elle est avec nous en attendant. Les enfants, je vous présente Jack Bradshaw, il va rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve une famille. » Ils sont tous venu vers moi ensemble. J'avais la nausée…. Qu'est ce que c'était… Je me sentais en colère…. Je voulais effacer leur joli petit sourire. J'étais jaloux, c'était tellement évident pour moi. Alors, j'ai fait le truc le plus atroce possible pour les faire cesser de sourire, j'ai commencé à rire aussi fort que je pouvais. Je me suis levé, et j'ai tenté de reprendre mon souffle.

« Et bien, et bien… J'adorerais rester et parler mais je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Hey, la veille… » Je me suis retourné vers Evelyn, « tu vas me montrer ma chambre ou l'endroit où tu comptes m'enfermer ? » J'ai remarqué que le garçon du nom de Bobby a refermé son poing et il m'a dévisagé.

« Son nom est Evelyn. » J'ai regardé dans ses yeux bruns, je lui ai retourné son regard.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir réclamer ton aide. »

« Tu lui montreras du respect et tu l'appelleras par son nom » Evelyn a posé sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« Je l'appellerais comme je veux espèce de connard. Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne la fermes pas, non de Dieu. » Quelque part, au fond de mon esprit, j'étais alarmé : Jack Bradshaw devait se préparer à se faire botter le cul par ce Bobby. Bobby a fait un pas vers moi, et inconsciemment j'ai flanché, j'ai reculé. Il l'a remarqué et il s'avança encore, me fixant avec des yeux intenses. J'ai immédiatement détourné le regard, trop fier pour lui montrer ma peur. C'est alors qu'Evelyn est intervenue.

« Bon les garçons, Jack a eut une long journée éprouvante. Nous devons lui laisser un peu de tranquillité. Jack, si tu pouvais me suivre, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Quand elle a ouvert la porte, j'étais le plus heureux, j'avais un lit, mon propre bureau, ma garde robe, des choses que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu avant. Je suis entré dans la pièce et j'ai déposé mon sac sur le sol. J'ai regardé mes mains et j'ai remarqué qu'elles tremblaient, le mouvement soudain de Bobby m'avait effrayé. « Fais comme chez toi, la salle de bain est dans le couloir, et j'espère que tu nous rejoindras pour manger ce soir, nous avons un rôti. » Je l'ai entendu soupirer pendant qu'elle refermait la porte. Je me suis rendu près de la fenêtre pour vérifier si c'était un moyen possible pour s'échapper. Je ne comptais pas déballer mon sac, je ne le faisais jamais. Je me suis assis sur le lit. J'ai pensé à Jaime, elle était vraiment un ange gardien. Le sac contenait mes vêtements, une serviette, une trousse de soin, et de la nourriture. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir quand je suis parti, j'ai pensé que c'était juste des vêtements. Je me rappelle comment elle m'a jeté le sac. « Reste en vie, » elle m'avait dit avant de refermer la fenêtre. Puis, j'ai remarqué une enveloppe que j'ai fini par ouvrir. Ma bouche est restée ouverte quand j'ai vu de quoi il s'agissait. C'était 300 dollars. Il y avait aussi un mot, ce n'était pas une longue lettre, juste un gribouillis :

_Jack,_

_Utilise l'argent pour manger ou autres nécessités. Ne l'utilise pas pour te droguer, ou boire… Jure le ! Je suis désolé pour tous ce qu'il s'est passé, tu me manqueras. J'espère te revoir un jour…_

_Jaime._


	4. Chapter 4

_Flash-back_

_J'ai marché vers la maison et j'ai remarqué des voitures garées dans l'allée. Super…ses amis était là. J'ai laissé s'échapper un soupir puis j'ai passé la main dans mes cheveux. J'ai monté les marches du porche et j'ai calmement ouvert la porte. Je pouvais entendre des voix provenir de la cuisine, je savais qu'ils avaient bu, c'était la chose la plus probable, il y avait des bouteilles de bière qui jonchaient le salon. J'ai rapidement courut à l'étage, je ne voulais pas traîner dans le coin. J'étais juste en train de fermer ma porte quand une main la bloqua._

_« Hey, c'est__ Jackie, je pense l'avoir entendu entrer. » Les relents d'alcool de son souffle étaient désagréables, j'en étais presque étouffé quand il me fit un sourire entendu. « J'ai fait venir quelques amis. Nous avons ramené quelques amis pour t'entraîner Jack… » J'ai immédiatement réagi au ton de sa voix et j'ai essayé de refermer la porte mais il a poussé de toute sa force pour l'ouvrir. La peur, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais ressentir à ce moment là. Juste de la peur. Je pouvais sentir le sang pulser dans mes veines quand il a attrapé mes bras et qu'il m'a tiré. « Tu vas venir avec moi. » J'ai essayé de retirer mon bras mais il était plus fort. J'ai tenté de traîner les pieds au sol, essayant de m'en aller._

_« Lâche moi ! Putain, lâche moi ! » Après, je sais que j'ai été propulsé au sol par la force de son poing qui était entré en contact avec ma bouche. Le goût métallique du sang s'imprégna lentement dans ma bouche._

_« Papa ? » Il s'arrêta de me frapper et se retourna dans le hall pour voir Jaime, sa fille, qui la regardait avec crainte. « Papa, qu'est ce que tu lui fais ? » Sa voix tremblait et les larmes ont commencé à couler sur son visage. J'ai essayé d'aller vers elle mais il a attrapé l'arrière de mon t-shirt avant que je ne puisse m'en aller._

_« Chéri, retourne à l'intérieur, ok. Tout va bien. » Il passa une main autour de mon cou et me tira sur les pieds. J'ai toussé à cause de la sensation d'étouffement qu'il me causait._

_« Papa, arrête ! Tu lui fais mal ! »_

_« Chérie, Jack a été difficile aujourd'hui. Il doit être puni, maintenant retourne au lit. »_

_« Papa, s'il te plait… » Elle sanglotait, lui suppliant de ne pas me faire du mal. C'était une bonne tentative, je la remercie sincèrement pour ça._

_« Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, pour l'amour de dieu, retourne dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ! » Son visage était rouge car il __criait. J'ai regardé du coin de mes yeux et j'ai vu Jaime qui me fixait. Elle m'a juste fait un signe de tête et elle est retournée dans sa chambre. Je ne regardais plus dans sa direction quand il m'a poussé en bas des escaliers. J'ai grogné de douleur, la douleur me vrillait tout le corps. « Et bien, regardons ce que nous avons là. » J'ai penché ma tête et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quatre autres mecs autour de moi._

_« Merde Paul, tu avais raison, ce n'est pas qu'une belle petite chose. » J'ai tremblé de dégoût plus que de peur. L'un d'eux se pencha sur moi pour m'attraper le menton. « Tu n'est qu'un beau garçon, t'es une pédale. » Pour une étrange raison, parceque j'étais hors de moi, j'ai craché au visage de l'homme. Son sourire disparu et il s'essuya le visage. Ensuite, j'ai senti Paul me frapper très fort dans le bide._

_« Petit enculé ! » Il me frappa encore. J'ai essayé de ne pas craquer, de ne pas pleurer. Puis, j'ai senti son ami me prendre par les cheveux pour me traîner dans le centre de la pièce._

_« Debout ! » J'étais en face des quatre gars, essayant de reprendre mon souffle quand il m'a attrapé par l'épaule pour me relever. « J'ai dit debout ! »_

_« Putain, me touche pas ! » J'ai le repoussé en arrière de toutes mes forces et il est tombé au sol. J'ai tenté ma chance et je me suis mis à courir vers la porte mais un autre gars m'a rattrapé par le pied. J'ai senti le sol, il m'a tiré vers lui alors j'ai attrapé une des bouteilles de bière au sol pour la lui lancer sur le coin du visage. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais il ne voulait pas lâcher ma jambe en dépit du fait qu'il hurlait. Allez Jack, ne les laisse pas t'avoir si facilement, bats toi… Même si ça te fout les boules de te battre._

_Mais ça n'a servi à rien, Paul et un de ses amis m'ont tenu par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième gars vienne me frapper. Je ne savais plus penser, mon corps était trop douloureux et je voulais juste crever. Je pouvais sentir le sang couler le long de mon menton quand ils m'ont jeté dans le divan. J'étais épuisé. C'est alors qu'ils m'ont tenu les bras en attirant mon attention, j'ai regardé avec horreur une des amis de Paul prendre sa cigarette pour l'écraser sur mon bras. J'ai commencé à me débattre une fois de plus mais Paul me maintenait en rigolant. J'ai hurlé de douleur en sentant la cigarette me brûler la peau. Ils ont trouvé ça vraiment drôle, de me voir hurler comme ça, tellement qu'ils ont décidé de me brûler quatre fois supplémentaire._

_Ma voix était douloureuse, j'étais étonné qu'ils me laissent à l'abandon, m'empêchant de partir. J'étais __couché sur le sol, plier de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'un gars vienne s'asseoir près de moi dans le canapé, pour boire de la bière._

_« Prêt pour la vraie party les gars ? » C'est ce que Paul avait dit. Ils ont rit à l'unisson quand le plus grand des mecs s'est relevé pour se mettre debout en face de moi._

_« Assieds toi ! » J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit parceque je ne voulais pas qu'on me batte d'avantage.__ Mais yeux se sont élargis quand j'ai compris ce qu'il faisait. Il a ouvert son pantalon et baisser son boxer pour pousser sa queue sur mon visage. C'était ça, il était sur moi quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il allait me faire faire. Les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mon visage, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'ai regardé si je pouvais m'enfuir quand j'ai senti du métal froid appuyé contre mon visage…c'était Paul avec un flingue._

_« Maintenant Jack, ne sois pas stupide. Fais le ou je te bute. Si tu essaie de me mordre la queue, je te jure que j'utiliserais cette arme pour te tuer, toi le pauvre sac à merde. » Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'ami de Paul a prit mon visage et a enfoncer sa queue dans ma bouche. J'ai commencé par m'étouffer, mes larmes silencieuses se sont transformées en sanglot. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait, tout ce que je voulais c'était vomir. _

_Après un moment, ils m'ont jeté au sol et ont commencé à ouvrir ma ceinture. « Non. » J'ai dit doucement. Ils ont défait ma ceinture et ouvert les boutons de mon jeans. 'Non ! » J'ai crié fortement cette fois là. « Non ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, à l'aide ! » Je criais de plein poumon en donnant des coups de pieds comme je le pouvais. Je pouvais prendre des coups, recevoir des brûlures de cigarette, je pouvais même sucer des queues, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser me faire ça, je ne pouvais pas les laisser me prendre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. « Non ! JAIME ! JAIME AIDE MOI ! A L'AIDE ! »_

_« Merde, tu vas la fermer ! Arrête de te débattre ! »_

_« NON ! JAIME ! S'IL TE PLAIT JAIME ! » Je savais que c'était peine perdue mais je devais essayer. Avant que je n'aie le temps de crier une fois de plus, Paul a mit un bâillon sur ma bouche. Puis, les autres ont baissé mon pantalon sur mes hanches quand il y a eu des coups à la porte. Ils se sont tous figés dans l'action pour se regarder._

_« Police, ouvrez. » J'ai commencé à reprendre espoir quand j'ai vu la peur dans leurs yeux._

_« Putain, cachez le à l'étage.. » Deux hommes m'ont pris par les bras pour me traîner dans ma chambre. Aussi vite, j'ai remonté mon pantalon. J'ai été jeté au sol. J'avais un sale goût…Je devais faire partir ce goût._

_« Officier, en quoi puis je vous aider ? »_

_« Nous avons eu un appel anonyme, il y a un problème ici ? »_

_« Un problème ? Non, pas ici ! » L'officier regarda Paul sceptique._

_« Pas de problème, hein ? Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas si je jette un œil ? »_

_J'ai remercié silencieusement la police de son arrivée quand la porte s'est soudainement ouverte. C'était Jaime._

_« Allez Jack. Nous n'avons pas de temps ! » Elle m'a aidé à me relever et à sortir de la chambre. « Tiens, prends ça. » Elle m'a tendu mon blouson puis a ouvert sa fenêtre. « Je suis navrée… » Je l'ai regardé avec peine. Elle a touché le sang sur mes lèvres. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, appeler la police. »_

_« Tu as fait ça pour moi ? » Elle n'a pas répondu à ma question, elle ma poussé. « Dépêche toi, ils vont s'en aller dans peu de temps. Sors par la fenêtre et cours Jack. Je sais que souffre beaucoup mais j'ai besoin que tu reste en vie, tu dois courir. Ne regarde pas en arrière sauf quand tu seras assez loin d'ici. » Elle m'a serré. J'ai soupiré, la douce odeur de vanille et de fraise, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Elle m'a encore poussé et elle m'a tendu un sac, « reste en vie, » est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de refermer la fenêtre. Puis, j'ai couru toute la nuit._

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Une petite fille était assis près de moi et me regardait intensément. J'ai été si surpris que j'ai sursauté, ce qui a fait tomber Missy. J'ai haleté pour reprendre de l'air quand j'ai réalisé que je venais juste de rêver. J'ai regardé au sol pour voir Missy qui tirait la tête.

« Jack m'a fait un bobo. » Je l'ai regarder bizarrement et elle est sorti de ma chambre en courant, la colère visible sur son visage. C'est le moment où Jerémyah est venu à ma porte.

« Missy t'as transmis le message ? »

« Quoi ? » Je l'ai regardé plein de colère car je venais de me réveiller.

« Le repas est prêt. » J'ai roulé des yeux puis passer une main dans mes cheveux.

« Garde ton cochon, je n'ai pas faim. » C'est à ce moment que mon estomac a gargouillé bruyamment, j'ai baissé le regard sur mon ventre, déçu d'être trahis. J'ai relevé les yeux et Jerry me regardait.

« D'accord… Lave tes mains avant de descendre pour manger. »


	5. Chapter 5

**OOO**

**Chapitre 6**

**OOO**

J'ai descendu les escaliers et j'ai suivi les voix qui venaient, je le supposais, de la salle à manger. C'est soudain devenu calme car ils me regardaient. _Pense à dire quelque chose…_

« Vous agissez vraiment comme je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. » Je me suis assis sur le siège le plus proche, près d'Angel et en face de Bobby. J'ai commencé à jouer avec mes pouces sur la table, essayant de remplir le silence quand Evelyn est arrivée avec un plat de salade.

« Oh Jack, je suis heureuse que tu nous aie rejoins. Bien, maintenant que la famille est au complet, pourquoi ne pas commencer. » J'ai pris ma fourchette prêt à manger quand j'ai entendu Evelyn éclaircir sa gorge. Ils se sont tous joints les mains, pour prier.

« Vous vous moquez de moi. »

« Jack, à cette table, dans cette maison, nous faisons une prière avec de manger. Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec nous. » J'ai déposé ma fourchette dans l'assiette et j'ai soufflé.

« D'accord… Laissez moi voir ce que je pourrais dire… Merci seigneur de m'avoir fait survivre à une autre baston, merci d'avoir fait que ma mère m'abandonne à la ville de Détroit, merci de me bénir avec la vie la plus merdique qu'il soit… Amen ! » J'ai frotté mes mains l'une contre l'autre et j'ai observé les autres autour de la table. Je pouvais dire que Jerry et Angel essayait de réprimer un sourire tandis que Evelyn et Bobby ne me regardaient pas l'air très heureux. « Mangeons ! »

« Grand-mère Evie, Jack a dit un gros mot. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait. » A dit Evelyn avec un regard de déception.

« Adorable gamine. »

« Mon nom est Missy. »

« D'accord. » Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis un connard. Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient essayé de me faire du mal, mais je ne pouvais pas les croire, je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance. « Hey, soyez indulgent avec moi. Je n'ai jamais prié avant car je n'en trouvais pas l'utilité. Je pensais que ce que je disais était assez décent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. » Ensuite, j'ai regardé Bobby. « Peux tu me passer le rôti… FRANGIN… » J'ai souri quand j'ai vu ses yeux chanceler. Il a prit le plat pour me le donner. Je l'ai pris avec un sourire hypocrite, je me suis servi deux morceaux puis je l'ai passé à Angel. Heureusement, Jerry a brisé la tension en parlant de sa petite amie. J'ai été silencieux durant le reste du repas, parceque je remplissais ma bouche aussi rapidement que possible. Une chose positive sur Evelyn, elle savait cuisiner. Il m'a semblé que la nourriture est partie trop vite et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je fixe avec envie les autres aliments sur la table.

« Jack… Tu veux te resservir ? » Elle me proposais de me servir pour la deuxième fois, c'était une première. Je n'avais jamais eu cette autorisation avant.

« Je peux me resservir ? » J'ai dégluti et Evelyn m'a fait un sourire chaleureux.

« Bien sûre, nous avons plein de nourriture ici Jack, si tu veux manger un peu plus, alors sers toi, tu n'as besoin de la permission de personne. Pas ici. » Je l'ai regardé avec admiration quand elle a mit de la nourriture dans mon assiette. J'étais sans voix.

« Heu… Merci. »

« Pas besoin de dire merci Jack. C'est ta maison à présent. » J'ai silencieusement hoché la tête puis j'ai pris ma fourchette.

« Alors Jack, tu joues au hockey ? » J'ai regardé Angel pour me rendre compte qu'il attendait une réponse.

J'ai haussé des épaules, « pourquoi pas. »

« D'accord, alors peut être que tu pourras jouer avec nous. Bobby, il va passer pro et il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il soit connu. » J'ai regardé Bobby et croisé ses yeux bruns.

« C'est si… »

« Ouais, il est vraiment bon. »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser Angel, qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ? » C'est là que j'ai entendu Bobby soupiré bruyamment. J'étais sur le point de l'envoyer chier quand il a relevé une main pour m'empêcher de dire ce que je voulais dire.

« Jack, t'es une pédale ? » J'ai senti ma bouche s'assécher, je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'il réponde si tôt.

« Quoi ? » J'ai tenté de garder mes émotions sous contrôle

« Quoi ? » Il m'a imité avec une voix aigue. « Tu es sourd, merde ? J'ai demandé si tu étais gay ? » J'ai resserré la fourchette dans ma main. Evelyn a tenté d'intervenir.

« Missy, mon ange, pourquoi tu n'irais pas te préparer pour aller au lit. » Elle sauta de son siège et grimpa à l'étage. « Maintenant, ça suffit Bobby, c'est le premier jour de Jack. »

« Oh quoi Jack, maintenant tu as besoin que maman prenne ta défense, hein ? » Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, tentant de garder mon souffle sous contrôle.

« Je peux me défendre seul. »

« Si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne le fait pas, pédé. » Tout à coup, le souvenir de ma dernière nuit chez les Grover m'est passé à l'esprit. Je pouvais presque ressentir le goût de leurs queues, le goût du sperme sur mes lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Je le disais plus pour me convaincre moi que Bobby.

« Laisse le tranquille. Arrête de l'ennuyer. » A déclaré Jerry, essayant de calmer Bobby.

« Allez Jack, admet le. Tu portes des bracelets, des colliers, tu es émotif. Un pur connard et l'instant d'après un saint, quand on y réfléchit, tu es plus instable émotionnellement que maman. » Je pouvais sentir les larmes venir dans mes yeux. _Ne pleure pas Jack, ne leurs montre pas._

« Bobby arrête ça sur le champ. »

« Non maman, je ne veux pas. Il a besoin de goûter à sa propre médecine. TU lui ouvres ta porte, lui donne de quoi manger, et je devrais laisse ce punk te traiter comme de la merde ? Peu importe la situation dans laquelle il était avant, nous sommes tous passé par là ! » Je me suis levé de mon siège pour m'éloigner de Bobby quand il m'a attrapé un bras. Immédiatement, l'image de Paul m'est passée par la tête. « Où vas-tu mon gars, je n'en ai pas fini. »

« Bobby, laisse le s'en aller ! » Angel attrapa l'épaule de Bobby mais ça n'a pas été efficace.

« Lâche moi. »

« Non, pas avant que tu m'aie entendu. »

« J'ai dit… laisse moi partir. » L'image mentale de cette nuit passait sous mes yeux, le goût du sperme revenait avec force.

« Non, j'ai dit… »

« Putain, me touche pas ! » J'ai arraché mon bras de sa poigne de fer et j'ai couru à l'étage pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me suis vautré devant les toilettes et j'ai commencé à vomir tout ce que j'avais mangé. Alors que je penchais ma t^te sur le côté des toilettes, j'ai constaté un mouvement dans le coin de mes yeux. C'était Missy qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

« Jack, ça va ? »

« Laisse moi seul. » Soupirais je, commençant à perdre patience.

« Jack… »

« Putain, j'ai dit de me laisser seul ! » Je criais et je l'ai regardé décamper. Je me suis relevé et j'ai claqué la porte. J'avais besoin de me sentir propre, j'étais sale, usé, je devais faire partir ce sentiment. J'avais besoin de faire partir ce goût de ma bouche. J'ai rincé ma bouche quatre fois. Puis, j'ai lavé ma bouche avec une brosse à dent, jusqu'à ce que mes gencives soient en sang. J'ai regardé dans le miroir et j'étais dégoûté de ce que je voyais. Je regardais mon reflet et j'ai commencé à pleurer, « Tu n'es pas gay. Ils t'ont forcé à le faire… tu ne l'es pas… Je ne le suis pas… » Je me suis retourné et j'ai enlevé mes vêtements. Je me suis assis sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur moi. Alors que j'étais assis, j'ai repéré un rasoir sur l'étagère de la douche. Je l'ai pris. Je l'ai regardé attentivement, puis j'ai baissé les yeux sur mes bras. Je savais ce que j'allais faire. J'avais si mal, je devais oublier, de n'importe quel manière, n'importe comment, même si cela signifiait me faire du mal. J'ai lentement fait glisser le rasoir sur mon poignet, je l'ai enfoncé aussi profondément que je le pouvais, jusqu'à saigne. J'ai souri en regardant mon sang s'écouler. J'ai recommencé sur mon autre poignet.

_Libre…au moins…pour un petit temps._

**OOO**

**Chapitre 7**

**OOO**

_« Personne ne veut de toi, t'es qu'un bon à rien, une merde, sauf moi personne ne voudrait prendre de ton cas, tu es débile… »_

Je me suis soudain réveillé, couvert d'une sueur froide, mes poignets me lançaient. Pourquoi les rêves ne s'arrêtaient pas ? J'ai soupiré et passé une main dans mes cheveux. Seigneur, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour aller mieux. Je suis lentement sorti de mon lit, puis j'ai ouvert la porte pour regarder dans le corridor. J'ai entendu les ronflements d'Angel et Jerry. Je pouvais m'enfuir, je pouvais essayer et m'en aller… Mais pour aller où ? Dormir dans une ruelle près d'une poubelle ? Au moins, ici, j'avais un lit. J'ai descendu les marches et je me suis dirigé dans la cuisine. J'ai ouvert la porte du frigo et j'ai regardé les boissons. Eau, jus d'orange, lait, ce que je cherchais exactement, une bière. J'ai pris la bouteille et je l'ai ouvert aussi vite que possible. Je portais le goulot à mes lèvres quand une voix se fit entendre. J'ai déposé la bouteille.

« Que fais tu ? » J'ai vu Bobby dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Il portait toujours son blouson et il avait un poing en sang. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur accéléré et ma bouche s'assécher. Le sang sur son poing était un signe évident qu'il était capable de me battre à mort. Il réalisa que je regardais sa main alors, il a marché vers l'évier pour laver la preuve de ce qu'il avait fait. « Je t'ai posé une question. »

« Qu'est ce que j'avais l'air de faire. » Je me suis mordu la langue, je devais apprendre à réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose de stupide. Je l'ai regardé s'essuyer les mains sur une serviette, il s'est lentement retourné pour me regarder. Il a rigolé légèrement et a secoué la tête.

« Encore ta sale attitude. »

« Et toi alors. »

« Non… Je traite seulement les gens comme ils me traitent. C'est la différence. Qu'est ce que maman t'a fait ? » Je suis resté silencieux sans savoir quoi dire. Je me sentais stupide. « Remets la bière. » J'ai baissé les yeux sur la bouteille dans ma main puis je l'ai regardé. « Allez, ne m'oblige pas à te la prendre, je suis trop fatigué pour ce soir. » A regret, j'ai donné la bouteille à Bobby et il en a rapidement bu une gorgée. J'ai regardé mes pieds ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Ecoute… Je ne veux pas que cela ressemble à des excuses ou un truc du genre, je ne pense pas que tu le mérites mais… Je ne pense pas la moitié des choses que je… »

« D'accord. » Je l'ai coupé avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Il essayait d'être sympa et moi j'étais pathétique. Je l'ai entendu rire légèrement.

« Si tu ne te sens pas mieux, maman risque de me gifler. Elle est veille mais elle peut encore te gifler de façon phénoménale. » Mon front s'est plissé car je le regardais avec curiosité, elle allait faire ça ? Il acquiesça comme si il savait ce que j'étais en train de penser. « Ecoute, regarde du bon côté Jack. Dés demain, maman va faire de son possible pour te trouver une famille. Alors, tu sortiras d'ici et tu ne me reverras jamais plus. En espérant que tu aie plus de chance que moi. » Le ton de sa voix était triste et il prit une autre gorgée de bière. Une famille pour m'adopter… Il blaguait ? J'ai souri, acceptant la chose avec amertume.

« J'ai 14 ans et j'ai un dossier épais par des papiers stipulants toutes mes conneries. Elle ne trouvera jamais de famille qui veuille me prendre. J'ai compris ça après mon dixième placement. » Je l'ai regardé avec un visage livide. « De toute façon, je m'en fiche d'être adopté ou pas. »

« Ha… Nous pensons tous pareil. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu veux vraiment. » Il semblait comprendre tout en sirotant sa bière. « Waouh… Nous n'aurions pas une conversation normale ? » Et pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il y eut un vrai sourire sur mon visage. « Regarde, tu es capable de parler sans être débile de temps en temps. »

« Ouais… Je suis juste sympa car tu es entre la bière et moi. » Bobby m'a regardé.

« Ha ha, très drôle. Tu ne boiras rien ce soir Cracker Jack. »

« Mon nom c'est Jack. »

« Ok, ma crotte. » J'ai soupiré bruyamment, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir. Je me suis soudain rappeler du sang sur son poing et j'étais curieux de savoir, je devais lui demander.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes mains ? » Son visage est alors devenu sérieux et il a regardé ses mains.

« Rien...»

« Tu es sûre, parcequ'il y avait beaucoup de sang. »

« Mêle toi de tes affaires Jack, je m'occupe des miennes. » Son expression était indescriptible. Il s'est assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. « Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une tasse de lait pour ensuite t'asseoir. »

« Je ne t'obéis pas… »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? » Il m'a regardé sévèrement pendant que je m'installais en face de lui. Il y eut un moment pénible de silence puis il me posa une question.

« Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca… » J'ai réalisé qu'il pointait mon tatouage. 'Spares.' « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas. » Je grommelais entre mes dents, je ne me souvenais pas de comment je m'étais fait tatoué.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que je ne m'en souviens pas. » Bobby sourit, un sourire satisfait, car il venait de comprendre ce que je disais.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? » J'ai soupiré parceque je ne voulais pas parler de ça, de ce moment stupide d'ébriété.

« J'étais complètement défoncé. Avec peu de réflexion. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au réveil j'avais mal à mon bras, et c'est au matin que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un tatouage. » Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de ne pas rire et ça me foutait en rogne.

« Alors… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire… 'Spares' ? »

« Prends un dico. »

« Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire mec. » J'ai marmonné ma réponse car il continuait de me fixer.

« Je suis désolé. Tu ne penses pas que tu peux être un peu plus clair. »

« Je disais que c'était le nom que je veux donner à mon groupe. »

« …Le nom de ton futur groupe…3 C'est qu'il a éclaté de rire. Son visage était déformé, ses mains tenaient son estomac. « Oh… Oh seigneur ! »

« Hey, je t'emmerdes. »

« Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… C'est que…Attends… Je ne peux plus respirer. » Ses rires se calmèrent lentement à la couleur de mon visage : rouge. « Je suis désolé Jack… Je suis sûre que ton boy's band sera célèbre. » Il venait de dire que mon groupe de rock était un groupe de gamine ? « Seigneur… Tu ne devrais pas boire Jack, ça te fait vraiment faire des choses stupides. » Je me suis levé et j'ai pris sa bière. « HEY ! » J'ai avalé le reste le plus rapidement possible avant de claquer la bouteille sur la table. J'ai essuyé ma bouche avec le dos de ma main et j'ai regardé Bobby.

« Connard. » Je suis sorti de la cuisine quand j'ai entendu une voix m'appeler.

« Oh ouais Jackie, c'était la dernière chose à faire ! Alors que je venais de te dire de ne pas boire dans cette maison ! »

« FRAPPE MOI ! » J'ai hurlé de plein poumon puis j'ai grimpé les escaliers en colère. Evelyn est alors apparue dans le hall.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Jack, tout va bien ? » Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux inquiet.

« Madame Mercer… Bobby m'a forcé à boire de l'alcool quand il est rentré. En plus, il avait du sang sur les poings, et croyiez moi, ce n'était pas le sien. »

« Il quoi ? BOBBY ! Pour l'amour du ciel, tu as fait quoi encore ? » Evelyn est passée devant moi puis elle est descendue. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Je me suis couché sachant que le repos ne serait pas long…

« Il t'a dit quoi ? Quel petit merdeux ! » J'ai entendu Bobby crié. J'avais menti, et ça m'a fait sourire jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

**OOO**

**Chapitre 8**

**OOO**

Je savais qu'il allait se quelque chose. J'ai juste été surpris du temps que ça a prit. J'ai regardé mes mains et j'ai remarqué qu'elles tremblaient. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais besoin d'en avoir, j'avais besoin de drogue le plus vite possible. J'ai fermé les yeux et gardé les mains le long de mon corps pour me rouler en boule dans mon lit. Aussitôt que les autres dormirait… Je dégagerais. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et j'ai soupiré.

« Dégage. » Il n'y a pas eut de réponse. Je me suis retourné lentement et j'ai vu un sceau d'eau s'abattre sur moi. Une série de juron est sorti de ma bouche quand j'ai réalisé qui avait fait ça, Bobby. « Merde ! » Je me suis assis dans le lit trempé, mes dents claquaient à cause de l'eau glacée.

« Tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir ? Mentir à maman à propos de ce que j'ai fait. » Il était debout en face de moi, un regard grave sur le visage.

« Tu te fouts de ma gueule ! » Il me dévisageait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. J'ai essayé de sortir de mon lit, mais il m'a rejeté dedans.

« Tu n'iras nulle part avec des conneries comme ça, tu comprends. » J'ai essayé de le repousser mais j'ai échoué.

« Tu veux me faire mourir de froid. »

« As-tu entendu un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ? On ne vend pas ses frères comme ça, compris ! » Je me suis immédiatement relevé face à lui, nos nez se touchant.

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. » Il semblait choqué un moment et nous sommes restés silencieux en nous dévisageant l'un l'autre.

« Tu trembles. »

« Ouais, tu viens juste de me jeter de l'eau glacée, merde dans quel état dois me sentir à ton avis ? »

« Non… Tes yeux sont rouges. »

« Dégage de là. » Il a fait un pas sur la gauche pour me laisser passer. Je suis entré dans la salle de bain et j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt trempé. J'avais pris une décision, j'avais besoin de trouver de l'argent, et j'avais besoin… J'ai ouvert le miroir en face de moi et j'ai observé es différents médicaments qui pourrais me soulager dans l'immédiat. J'ai pris une bouteille au hasard et j'ai pris 3 pilules. Trois, ça n'allait pas me tuer… Même si ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'elles le fassent. J'étais sur le point de les avaler quand la porte s'est ouverte. J'ai soufflé de frustration. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un verrou, merde ?

« Oh… Heu… Désolé. » C'était Jerry. Il a regardé ce que je tenais dans mes mains. « Tu te sens bien Jack ? »

« Je vais Bien. » Grommelais-je entre mes dents.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Peut être que nous devrions t'emmener chez le docteur… » Je me suis retourné face à lui.

« Merci de t'inquiéter… Mais personne ne s'occupait de moi avant, donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Alors pourquoi ne pas me faire plaisir, et me laisser tranquille. » Ca n'a pas semblé le dérouter, il me regardait juste avec inquiétude puis il a secoué la tête.

« Sais tu seulement ce que tu prends ? » J'ai soufflé puis je me suis tourné face au miroir. J'ai regardé son reflet et je lui ai sourit hypocritement.

« Arrêtes. » Puis, j'ai avalé les pilules sans eau, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas m'étouffer.

« NON ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! » J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux et j'ai secoué la tête, essayant de me contenir.

« Excuse moi Jerry, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. » Je l'ai poussé hors de la salle de bain et j'ai claqué la porte.

Je foutais définitivement mes chances en l'air d'avoir des frères. J'étais désagréable, j'avais vendu Bobby, poussé Jerry, je n'aurais pas été surpris si un jour ils décidaient de me jeter comme tout les autres.

Après avoir pris une douche chaude et avoir passé des vêtements secs, je suis descendu. Je devais sortir une heure ce soir. Je pouvais utiliser l'argent que Jaime m'avait donné mais…j'avais promis de ne pas utiliser l'argent à ça… je devais voler de l'argent, ou quelque chose dans cette maison. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir si il y avait quelque chose de valeur.

« Jack ? Pourquoi ne pas venir dans la cuisine et manger. » Alors que je me rendais dans la cuisine, j'ai remarqué que Bobby et Jerry murmuraient entre eux en me lançant des regards de temps en temps. Une once de panique a commencé à faire son trou dans ma tête, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Avaient-ils planifié de me frapper ? « Jack, est ce que tout va bien ? Jerry m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu prendre des médicaments. »

« Ouais… J'ai mal à la tête. C'était juste du Tylenol. » Jerry a rigolé de façon sarcastique en me regardant.

« S'il te plait… Du Tylenol, mon cul. » Je l'ai regardé.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de tes affaires ? »

« Les garçons. » Evelyn cessa le débat avant qu'il ne commence. « Jack, je crois que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir comment prendre soin de toi de façon saine. » J'ai regardé dans ses yeux bleus et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir à travers mon masque. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, son regard était trop intense pour moi. « Si tu es réellement malade, j'ai quelque chose de meilleur pour toi, ma soupe au poulet. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal pour ton premier jour d'école qui est dans deux jours. » Un silence déplaisant s'est installé entre nous 4 quand il y eut des coups à la porte. « Bobby, pourrais tu aller voir ? »

« Bien sûre, maman. » J'ai continué à regarder le sol silencieusement quand j'ai entendu une voix familière provenir de la porte d'entrée.

« Est-ce que Jack Bradshaw vit ici ? »

« Qui le demande ? » Bobby l'a dévisagé des pieds à la tête pour savoir si il était un ami ou non.

« Heu… Mon nom est Logan. Je suis un ami de Jack. » Je suis allé à la porte avant que Bobby ne lui claque la porte au nez.

« Hey… » Un regard de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de Logan. Bobby s'est alors retourné vers moi puis a jeté un regard à Logan.

« Tu connais ce punk ? »

« Ouais, c'est un ami. » Bobby nous lança des regards à tout les deux avant de retourner dans la cuisine, en essayant toujours de nous écouter. « Je peux avoir une vie privée ? »

« Non. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis retourné vers Logan.

« Ca va ? J'ai su que tu avais été pris par Green. » J'ai acquiescé.

« Ouais, ça va. »

« Ca m'a pris du temps pour savoir o tu vivais. Ton assistant social a menacé d'appeler la police pour voie de fait si je ne le laissais pas tranquille. »

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

«J'ai rencontré Jaime, elle m'a dit que tu étais ici. » Mon cœur s'est serré.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Pas très bien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait un beau bleu sur le visage. »

« Merde… Je savais que j'aurais dû rester. » Logan semblait effaré.

« Quoi ? Si tu étais resté, il t'aurait tué ! »

« Au moins, jetais sûre qu'il ne la touchait pas ! » J'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches et j'ai soupiré de frustration.

« Non Jack. C'était seulement une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, il t'aurait tué et elle t'aurait remplacé. » J'ai tenté de retenir des larmes de culpabilité.

« Je devrais y aller pour voir comment elle va. »

« Non. Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller pour te retrouver mort. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien ! De plus, je suis certain qu'elle va entrer en contact avec toi. Même si je ne sais pas comment, elle le fera. » Logan regarda par-dessus mes épaules et il vit Bobby qui continuait de nous regarder avec un regard noir. « Hey, allons-y Jack, j'ai quelque chose pour te remonter le moral. » Il m'a tendu un paquet de cigarette et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Si il y avait un ami prêt à payer un caution, ou prêt à prendre une cellule à côté de la mienne, c'était Logan. Logan a grandit dans un foyer brisé, ce qui laisse supposé qu'il vit dans une maison. Non, Logan vit dans la rue, où dans les maisons de redressements. Je l'ai rencontré la deuxième fois que je suis entré dans un centre de détention juvénile. Depuis, nous sommes comme cul et chemise.

« Merci. Tu n'as pas idée de comment j'en ai besoin. » Il riait sous son souffle.

« Je suis sûre que tu as besoin de plus que ça. » Il y eut un regard entendu entre nous.

« Tu n'as pas idée. J'en suis venu à avaler des médoc. » J'ai baissé le ton de ma voix pour que Bobby ne puisse pas nous entendre. « Tu n'as rien sur toi ? »

« Putain, non. Je suis dégoûté, la police a prit tout ce que j'avais la dernière fois. » J'étais très déçu.

« Retrouve moi au coin de cette rue à 1 :30 du matin. Nous nous débrouillerons. »

« Tu vas savoir sortir d'ici ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et lui ? » Il hocha la tête vers Bobby.

« Il ne fera rien. Attends moi ce soir, d'accord ? »

« ok. Je te vois plus tard. » Je le regardais partir quand j'ai entendu Bobby m'appeler.

« C'était quoi tout ces chuchotements ? TU disais quelque chose à ton petit copain ? » J'ai claqué la porte puis je lui ai montré mon majeur.

« Si tu penses qu'il est gay, laisse moi te dire qu'il s'est tapé plus de fille que toi et tes frères réunis. »

« Tu le défends, t'es son petit copain ? » J'ai essayé de mon mieux de l'ignorer. « Donne moi ces cigarettes, Jack. »

« Va te faire foutre »

« Tu ne les fumeras pas dans cette maison. »

« Qui a dit que j'allais les fumer. »

« OK… »

« Elles ont une valeur sentimentale. Je veux les garder près de moi. » J'ai déclaré d'un ton sarcastique en allant vers ma chambre.

**OOO**

**A suivre…**

Ca veut dire encore dix chapitres à traduire… Merci à **Temptations ** pour ses commentaires… J'aime savoir que je ne suis pas seule…

PS : pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes et les erreurs de conjugaison si il y en a (et dieu sait qu'il y en a -_-)


	6. Chapter 6

**OOO**

**Chapitre 9**

**OOO**

J'ai mis ma veste en cuir et je me suis faufilé dans les escaliers. La maison était sombre e tout ce que je pouvais entendre était des ronflement lointain. Plus tôt dans la soirée, je m'étais glissé dans la chambre d'Evelyn pour prendre un peu d'argent dans sa table de nuit. Je ne sais pas si je me sentais coupable ou non, mais j'étais désespéré. Avant d'y réfléchir trop, j'étais déjà dehors. J'ai descendu la rue et j'ai vu Logan qui attendait au coin de la rue en fumant une cigarette. Je tremblais de froid alors j'ai frotté mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

« Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Je suis ici en train de me geler le cul. »

« Désolé… Ils se sont endormis plus tard que prévu. » Il a jeté sa cigarette sur le sol et a soupiré.

« Alors, tu as de l'argent. »

« Pas assez. Nous avons besoin de plus. » J'ai regardé Logan et il a sourit.

« Tu penses à ce que je penses, Jackie ? »

« Parfaitement. » Nous avons descendu la rue pour nous rendre dans un bar de la ville. C'était l'heure propice pour voler les portefeuilles aux ivrognes sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent. Nous avons attendu dans l'allée et nous regardions tous les gars qui sortaient du bar.

« Et ce gars ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui dans le jeans noir et la veste en cuire. » Logan fit un signe de tête en sa direction.

« Non, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'argent sur lui. Celui là. » Mes yeux venait de repéré un vieux mec avec un très beau costume. « Allons le fauchez Jackie. » Je suis sortie de l'allée d'un air détaché pour me diriger vers le businessman. Il chantait de tous ses poumons, une haleine d'alcool très prononcée… Ok Jack… Vas-y. Je l'ai bousculé assez fortement en glissant une main dans sa poche pour prendre son portefeuille.

« Non de Dieu ! Regarde où tu vas, fossile ! » Il a prit un air hargneux en me regardant puis il s'est frotté, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Les gosses de nos jours ! Tu devrais me montrer un peu de respect ! » Hurla-t-il en trébuchant, puis il a marmonné quelque chose sur les enfants. Je suis retourné dans l'allée où Logan m'a donné une bonne tape dans le dos.

« Tu l'as eu Jack. Je suis fier. Alors, il a combien ? » J'ai ouvert le portefeuille pour voir ce qu'il y avait. « Alors ? » J'ai souris à Logan. J'ai sorti deux billes de 100 dollars de l'intérieur du portefeuille pour lui montrer.

« Nous avons fait fort ce soir. » Il m'a sourit.

« C'est rien de le dire ! Allez, jette le portefeuille et allons nous en d'ici. » J'ai jeté le portefeuille dans une benne et j'ai suivi Logan.

« Tu sais où aller ? »

« Ouais, je connais un gars. Suis moi. » J'ai suivi ses pas avec un peu d'appréhension.

_Le jour suivant…_

Il était tard dans la soirée quand j'ai atterri à la porte des Mercer. Je ne voyais pas correctement, mon estomac était détraqué, et j'avais le plus gros mal de crâne du monde. Non seulement, ma gorge était sèche et j'ai pensé que j'étais incapable de parler. Je mourrais de faim. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir de ma nuit. Juste quelques images. Logan et Moi, nous avions obtenu de la marijuana ainsi que de la cocaïne avec l'argent qu'on avait volé, sans parler de l'alcool. Je me souvenais aussi avoir pris d'étrange pilule que l'ami de Logan nous avait donné. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est qu'une main m'a attrapé par le col de ma chemise pour me traîner dans le divan du salon. J'ai grogné de douleur en ouvrant mes yeux, pour voir qui c'était. Bobby était en face de moi, Angel, Jerry et Evelyn aussi. Les garçons étaient énervés mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais trop stone pour fonctionner normalement.

« NON DE DIEU, TU ETAIS OU ? » Cria Bobby en face de me tronche. J'ai dû couvrir mes oreilles de mes mains.

« Je suis capable d'entendre, seigneur ! » J'ai soupiré et m'installant plus confortablement dans le divan, complètement crevé. Jerry et Angel retenaient Bobby avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour me blesser.

« Où étais tu Jack ? Maman et nous, on était inquiet. » A déclaré Jerry calmement, restant maître de ses émotions. J'ai haussé des épaules.

« Je suis en vie, non ? »

« Tu ressembles à rien. » Intervint Angel.

« Ouais, et alors, tu ressembles à un con, nous ne sommes pas tous parfait. »

« Pourquoi fais tu ça, petit… » Angel était sur le point de répliqué quand Bobby l'a stoppé.

« Maman va faire une crise cardiaque à cause toi, Jack. »

« Maman va faire une crise cardiaque à cause de toi, Jack. » J'ai imité Bobby mais un ton supérieur de quelques octaves. Ce n'était pas drôle, mais j'ai éclaté de rire à m'en tenir l'estomac. Jerry a secoué la tête.

« Bobby, il est défoncé. » En plein milieu de mon fou rire, Bobby m'a attrapé par mon col pour me secouer.

« Merde, qu'est ce que tu fouts ? Tu réalises que tu te fouts en l'air ? Non de dieu, tu es stupide, pourquoi tu te fais ça ! »Les rires se sont immédiatement transformé en nausée dans mon estomac. J'ai grimacé et la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai vomi sur les chaussures de Bobby. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour enlever l'odeur de vomi. J'ai entendu une multitude de gros mots quand Bobby a lâché mon col. J'ai trébuché en arrière et je me suis senti faible. Je ne tenais plus sur mes pieds et je n'ai rien peu faire à part m'évanouir. C'était le trou noir.

Je me suis éveillé plus tard dans la nuit avec un mal de tête strident. J'ai réalisé que j'étais dans mon lit et je me suis tourné sur le côté. Evelyn était assise à côté de mon lit avec une serviette à la main. Elle essuyait mon front quand j'ai lentement ouvert les yeux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » J'ai demandé d'une grosse voix.

« 21H53 » Elle a déclaré simplement en continuant d'éponger mon front. Uns fois avoir repris conscience, je me suis soudainement assis ce qui a surpris Evelyn. Je n'étais plus défoncé, j'étais en manque alors j'ai cherché dans ma poche mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais en t-shirt et boxer. Je suis sorti de mon lit et j'ai tout de suite fouillé dans le tas de vêtement qui se trouvait dans le coin de ma chambre. Où étaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? J'en avais besoin, où étaient-ils ?

« Tu cherches ça ? » Je me suis lentement retourné et j'ai vu Bobby dans l'entrée avec mon petit sac de cocaïne entre les doigts.

« Mon chère Jack, pourquoi tu ne te recouches pas. Tu as eu une longue nuit. » Je ne pouvais pas entre les paroles d'Evelyn, mon regard était fixé sur le petit sac de cocaïne entre les mains de Bobby.

« Donne moi ça. » Un pointe de désespoir dans le crépitement de ma voix.

« Désolé Jack. C'est une habitude contre laquelle tu vas lutter tant que tu seras sous ce toit. » Avant qu'il ne puis s'éloigner, j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. J'ai plaqué Bobby sur le sol. L'un de nous a atterri avec un bruit sourd alors que la cocaïne est tombée dans le couloir. J'ai rampé hors de Bobby pour me rendre vers le petit sac sur mes mains et mes genoux mais j'ai senti un poids sur ma cheville qui me tirait en arrière. J'ai regardé derrière moi pour voir Bobby qui tenait fermement ma cheville. Sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais, j'ai donné un coup de pied de me jambe libre, j'ai supposé l'avoir touché quelque part au visage car il a crié de douleur. C'était hors de contrôle, j'étais si proche.

« Jerry ! La coke, la coke ! Arrêtes la ! » Hurla Bobby de ses mâchoire. La chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que Jerry m'a plaqué contre le mur. Un douleur frappante passa le long de mon dos parceque j'essayais de me dégager de Jerry.

« Non ! C'est à moi ! » Jerry me tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Jack… Calme toi ! » Il a grogné dans l'effort. J'ai regardé Bobby ramasser mon dû et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Fils de pute ! » Je me suis débarrassé de Jerry seulement pour foncer dans Angel qui était plus fort que Jerry. Je regardais Bobby avec pitié quand il a vidé le contenu du sac dans la cuvette des toilettes. « NON ! Connard ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça m'a coûté ! »

« Ce n'est pas une façon de dépenser l'argent de maman Jack ! » Je voyais rouge. Je n'étais que colère. Je ressentais de la haine car les Mercer étaient entre moi et ce que je voulais le plus. Après, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai empoigné Bobby et que Jerry et Angel essayaient de nous séparer. Quelque part au loin, j'entendais Missy pleurer et Evelyn qui criait de nous arrêter.

Même si je ne sais pas qui battais qui, c'était intense, un tas de corps dans le milieu du couloir comme dans une partie de football. Mais tout s'est arrêté vite car je me suis cogné contre le chambrant de la porte et que je suis tombé à terre. Mes mains ont couvert mon visage pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. La tête, le poing ou le genoux de quelqu'un m'avait frappé fortement. J'ai regardé mes mains pour voir qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. J'ai cligné des yeux pour réaliser au bout de quelques secondes qu'il m'avait frappé.

Alors ils étaient capables de le faire. Au moins, Paul ne m'avait pas fait saigner la première fois. Mais si eux pouvaient faire ça… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autres ? La peur a commencé à me submerger quand mon nez commença à saigner abondamment. J'ai regardé les trois frères qui avaient la bouche ouverte, la peine et la peur dans leurs yeux.

« Jack… Je suis navré. Je… Je ne voulais pas te frapper Jack… C'était un accident. Jack, s'il te plait… » Bobby semblait avoir le cœur brisé et il a tendu une main puis s'est dirigé vers moi.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ne me touche pas ! » J'ai essayé de mon mieux de m'éloigner de lui. Toute mon arrogance, cette façade s'en était allée. Me laissant sans défense, exposé. J'ai senti les larmes piquer mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne pouvais en croire aucun. Je savais que ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Attends Jack. C'était un accident ! » Tous ce que je pouvais faire, c'était pleurer.

« S'il te plait… Ne me fais pas de mal. » C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire dans mes sanglots en me cachant derrière Evelyn, derrière ses jambes pour me protéger de Bobby. J'ai fermé les yeux en espérant n'avoir jamais acheté cette cocaïne.

Je n'ai jamais vu les larmes que Bobby retenait car il est sorti de la maison pour traîner dans les rues de Détroit.


	7. Chapter 7

**OOO**

**Chapitre 10**

**OOO**

J'étais assis sur le toit du porche, à l'extérieur de ma chambre, pour fumer une cigarette. J'ai expiré et j'ai regardé s'évaporer lentement la fumée dans le ciel bleu. Je n'avais pas parlé à mes frères depuis cette nuit, Bobby ne m'avait même pas lancé un regard. J'ai légèrement touché ma joue et grimacé. Heureusement, je n'avais pas cassé mon nez mais j'avais sans aucun doute un beau bleu. J'ai soupiré et j'ai pris une autre bouffée sur ma cigarette. La nuit d'avant, Logan était revenu mais il avait été chassé par Angel. J'étais très déprimé et en colère contre moi-même à cause de ce que j'avais fait. J'ai entendu de léger coup à ma porte et j'ai jeté un œil derrière moi, à la fenêtre pour voir qui c'était… C'était Evelyn.

« Jack ? » Seigneur, qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait maintenant ? J'ai jeté ma cigarette dans la neige du jardin et je suis retourné dans ma chambre par la fenêtre.

« Ouais ? » Elle m'a regardé sévèrement et elle a secoué la tête.

« Tu peux certainement te tuer en fumant mais j'apprécierais que tu ne fumes pas dans ma maison. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis assis sur mon lit. J'ai remarqué quelque chose sur ma commode.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » La curiosité était plus forte que moi.

« Ca ? Juste un cadeau en retard pour célébrer ta bienvenue je suppose. »

« D'accord… » Elle est repartie lentement pour me laisser seul. Une fois certain qu'elle était descendue, je suis allé la chose qu'elle m'avait apportée. J'ai senti une boule se former dans ma gorge quand j'ai vu de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une nouvelle brosse à dents, des chaussettes, des boxers, et un peignoir. Peut être que c'était un petit cadeau de bienvenue mais pour moi, ça signifiait beaucoup. J'utilisais la même brosse à dents depuis trop longtemps et j'étais incapable de dire combien de chaussettes trouées j'avais. C'était la chose la plus agréable qu'un foyer m'ait jamais offert. Chaque centimètre de mon être me disait de lui faire confiance, de lui donner une chance, mais c'était trop effrayant de dépendre entièrement de quelqu'un car j'avais peur d'être trahi.

C'est ensuite que j'ai entendu une voiture entrer dans l'allée. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour voir qui c'était quand j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un couple d'âge moyen se diriger vers la maison. Ils n'étaient pas vieux, dans la quarantaine. J'ai entendu la sonnette puis le doute s'est installé en moi.

« Oh mon dieu, Monsieur et Madame Wintchell, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

« Oui, nous sommes désolé Madame Mercer. C'est juste que ma femme et moi, nous étions pressé de cette rencontre. J'espère que notre avance ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non pas du tout. » Je suis sorti de ma chambre et je me suis assis silencieusement en haut de l'escalier pour essayer de les espionner. « Puis je vous offrir un café ou de la tarte ? »

« Oh, non merci, ne vous dérangez pas. Nous voulons juste vous dire qu'après avoir étudié le dossier et réfléchi, nous sommes prêt à signer les papiers d'adoption. Après avoir vu les photos, nous avons voulu faire d'un pauvre orphelin, un membre de notre famille. » J'ai senti ma bouche devenir sèche. Je me suis immédiatement rappelé de la nuit où Bobby m'avait dit qu'Evelyn ferait tout pour essayer de me trouver une famille.

« Vous êtes au bon endroit. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous semblez être une famille parfaite. Je pense vraiment que vous êtes capable de donner de l'amour et un environnement sain à un enfant. Je suis incapable de vous dire l'impact qu'à l'adoption sur un enfant. Ca peut être difficile au début, mais lorsqu'ils grandissent vous devenez leurs héros. » Je pouvais presque voir des larmes de joies dans les yeux de la femme quand Evelyn s'est arrêté de parler. « Après toutes ce paroles. Voudriez vous le rencontrer ? » J'ai senti ma cœur bondir hors de ma poitrine.

« Le ? Oh non madame Mercer, il ne s'agit pas de… »

« Oh ne soyez pas ridicule, jack ? »

« Non, madame Mercer, ce n'est pas… »

« Jack, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ici. »

« Madame… »

« Jack ? J'aimerais te présenter des personnes qui veulent te rencontrer. » C'est comme si un autre corps que le mien était descendu pour rencontrer les Wintchell. Je me suis lentement rendu dans la salon et je sis resté près d'Evelyn, regardant des tas de chose dans la pièce sauf le couple en face de moi. J'ai à peine remarqué le regard d'horreur qui a traversé leurs visages.

« Madame Mercer, il semble y avoir un mal entendu. » J'ai regardé Evelyn l'air confus.

« Je suis navré, je ne comprends pas, un mal entendu ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain que l'agence d'adoption vous aie contacté mais…Nous sommes venu pour Missy. » Le goût familier du vomi est venu s'installer dans ma bouche puis j'ai senti Evelyn posé une main dans mon dos. « Je veux dire… Effectivement, nous avons reçu le dossier de Missy et Jack. Mais… Pour être honnête… Heu… Nous cherchons quelqu'un de plus jeune que Jack. » J'ai finalement regardé l'homme dans les yeux, j'étais livide. « Jack… Nous espérons que tu comprends. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de moins intéressant, tu es bien aussi. »

« Oh, je me sens vraiment gênée… Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'ai vraisemblablement pas compris ce que l'agence m'avait dit… Je… » J'ai coupé Evelyn avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« Non, ça va Evelyn. Je comprends. » J'ai regardé le couple. « Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour moi. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de moi, qui voudrais d'un sale gosse. Personne ne veut d'un gamin avec ma réputation, alors pourquoi vous. N'essayez pas de me consoler, je sais ce que je suis. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une merde sur la route, alors laissez moi y aller et je préviens Missy pour vous, d'accord. » Après avoir parlé, j'ai quitté les trois adultes dans le salon. Ils étaient bouche bée.

_Qu'est ce que tu pensais Jack ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils voulaient t'adopter ? Allez mec. Sors la tête des nuages et arrêtes de rêver à une vie meilleure. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi._ Tout ce que je voulais faire à ce moment là, c'était me frapper la tête contre le mur pour chasser tous ces rêves. J'ai ouvert la porte de Missy, elle coloriait. Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux bleus étranges.

« Allez fillette, il y a quelques personnes qui sont vraiment excitée à l'idée de te voir. »

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » Je ne pouvais le dire mais j'ai souris légèrement.

« Je me sens mieux maintenant, merci. Toi, tu ferais mieux de descende. »

Les Wintchell ont passé le restant de la soirée avec la famille. Les trois frères semblaient approuvés les futurs parents de Missy. Et moi, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était être assis dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, mais je me sentais un peu envieux de la situation de Missy. Le lendemain, les affaires de Missy étaient emballées et nous l'avons tous suivi dehors pour lui faire nos adieux. Elle ne se souviendrait plus de nous en grandissant. Elle était trop jeune pour se rappeler de l'un de nous. Peut être que c'était mieux ainsi…

Les Wintchell se tenaient près de leur voiture en regardant Missy qui nous donnait un dernier câlin. Elle est finalement venue près de moi. Il y eut un moment de silence quand je me suis enfin baissé sur les genoux pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

« Désolé, nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps pour bien se connaître. »La dernière dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et, à ma grande surprise, j'ai passé mes bras autour de son petit corps. Elle m'a ensuite regardé avec des larmes dans les yeux, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joie. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux et je me suis demandé comment ça faisait. Etre heureux, d'avoir enfin une famille, j'ai retenu les larmes qui venaient. J'ai ébouriffé les cheveux de Missy et j'ai souri. « Prends soin de toi. Tu as enfin une maison, tu as plus de chance que moi. » Elle m'a jeté un drôle de regard, puis elle a placé ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Ses yeux sont devenus intenses parcequ'elle me regardait profondément.

« Jack, tu ne vois pas ? Tu as une maison. » Je suis resté sans voix, tentant de comprendre alors qu'elle partait vers la voiture. Elle nous a fait un signe à tous avant de s'en aller avec ses nouveaux parents.

Putain, j'avais besoin d'une cigarette.

**OOO**

**Chapitre 11**

**OOO**

Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je ne pouvais même pas penser, mais ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de trembler. J'ai grogné longuement en me tenant l'estomac. Le paquet de cigarette que Logan m'avait donné était vide depuis longtemps et j'avais besoin de trouver quelque chose pour calmer mes envies avant de faire quelque chose de grave. J'étais assis sur mon lit, venant à la conclusion que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil. J'ai regardé l'horloge digital sur ma table de nuit : 5h40.

Durant les derniers, j'avais essayé de me détacher du reste de la maison. C'était trop calme depuis que Missy était partie. Les doux rires d'enfants étaient inconsciemment réconfortants pour moi. Je suis descendu du lit et j'ai été jusqu'à ma commode, mes pieds traînant sur la carpette bleue. J'ai pris ma brosse à dents et je suis allé vers la salle de bain. Depuis qu'Evelyn m'avait donné une nouvelle brosse à dents, je la remettais toujours dans la commode après chaque utilisation, parceque chaque nuit je pensais à partir, à m'enfuir. Je n'avais pas encore défait mon sac… J'avais juste rempli mon sac de tous ce qu'Evelyn m'avait donné et il était dans mon tiroir à chaussette (commode). C'était vraiment pathétique de voir combien j'avais besoin de cacher mes affaires.

J'ai laissé couler l'eau froide sur mon visage et j'ai soupiré en observant dans le miroir un visage inhabituel qui s'estompait avec les jours. J'étais horrible. Je me renfermais sur moi. Je n'avais plus de place sur mon poignet pour me couper alors je me coupais sur le haut de la cuisse. C'était hallucinant de constater a quel point je pouvais déprimer sans cocaïne.

« Tu t'es levé tôt… Excité par l'école ? » Je me suis retourné pour voir Jerry à la porte, les bras croisées. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je l'ai poussé pour aller vers les escaliers. « Oh quoi ? Tu es encore fâché pour cette nuit ? Tu sais que Bobby ne voulait pas faire ça ? Cette histoire n'aurait pas commencé si tu n'avais pas pris de coke. » Je me suis assis à la table de la cuisine avec la tête dans les mains. « Hey… Ca va ? »

« Non… »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est que tu t'imagine ? Je n'ai rien pris depuis quelques jours. Bon dieu ! » J'ai râle une fois de plus en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je sais que c'est dur… Mais c'est bon signe. Quand tu auras passé cette phase, tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Depuis quand les gens se soucient de savoir si je vais bien ou pas. »

« Tu devrais nous laisser une chance. »

« Merci, j'y penserai Jerry. Honnêtement, est ce que ça aurait fait une différence si je n'étais pas revenu cette nuit là ? Je te parie que vous ne l'auriez même pas remarqué. Vous ne me connaissez même pas. » Jerry a placé une main sur mon épaule et j'ai reculé mais ça ne l'a pas dissuader de continuer.

« Comment sommes nous supposer te connaître si tu te fermes à tout le monde, sans parler de ton attitude de con quand on veut t'aider. » Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. « Jack, tu as faim ? Je ne vais pas faire à manger mais je peux te préparer un bol de céréale. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu dois manger quelque chose. Tu t'es vu, tu dois mettre un peu de viande sur tes os. »

« Tu parle encore à ton ami imaginaire Jerry ? » Bobby est devenu silencieux quand il a réalisé que Jerry me parlait. Je ne lui ai même pas lancé un regard, j'ai seulement baissé la tête. « Jerry. »

« Bonjour Bobby. »

« Jack, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » Je suis resté assis, silencieux. J'ai soupiré fortement et il est venu vers moi. J'ai tout de suite reculé ma chaise, le plus loin que je pouvais. « Jack, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » C'est ensuite qu'il a pris mon menton fermement pour me forcer à le regarder. J'ai attrapé le poignet de Bobby pour essayer d'amoindrir a pression sur mon menton et je l'ai regardé avec peur à cause de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Il semblait étudié mon visage d'un œil soucieux. « On ne voit presque plus ton bleu… » Il a ensuite relâché mon menton pour se diriger vers le frigo. « Tu vas bien, Jack. Juste un petit coup, mais tu es toujours en vie. » J'ai frotté mon menton et j'ai regardé Bobby puis Jerry qui sortait un bol et une tasse. « Jack, ne fait pas d'ennui quand tu seras à l'école aujourd'hui. Angel sera là aussi, alors n'essaie même pas de t'en aller avec le petit Logan. Ou alors… » Et bien, il était réconfortant ce 'ou alors'.

« Pourquoi tu l'effraie comme ça Bobby. Tu sais que c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'aime pas. »

« Il n'aime aucun de nous Jerry. »

« Ca ne te donne pas le droit d'être si ferme. Il vient d'une situation pénible. »

« Nous venons tous d'une situation pénible Jerry. Ca ne l'excuse pas de se tuer à petit feu en prenant de la merde. » A ce moment, j'étais énervé qu'ils se disputent à mon propos en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit bobby. Tu es désespérant. »

« Et bien, tu suggères quoi alors ? Nous avons tous essayé d'être sympa mais la seule façon de se faire entendre avec lui, c'est d'être un peu rude. »

« Je suis encore là vous savez. » Ils ont tous les deux arrêté leur conversation pour me regarder.

« Va t'habiller Jack, je vais te conduire à l'école. »

« Pourquoi toi ? » Bobby s'est arrêté de boire du jus d'orange.

« Pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas Evelyn ? »

« Elle est occupée Jackie, elle ne peut pas être ici 24h/24 pour te tenir la main. Elle est trop occupée à chercher une famille pour ton petit cul. » J'ai essayé de ne pas me laisser atteindre par son commentaire mais c'était de plus en plus dur pour moi de prétendre que rien ne me touchait quand, en réalité, tout me blessait.

« Merci… » Bobby s'est arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait pour me regarder avec curiosité.

« Merci de quoi ? »

« Merci de me rappeler à quel point je suis inutile. » J'étais sur le point de quitter la cuisine quand Bobby m'a rattrapé par le poignet.

« Jack, je… » J'ai laissé s'échapper un faible gémissement puis j'ai eu un mouvement de recul quand Bobby a relâché mon bras. Il s'est immédiatement éloigné en me regardant bizarrement. Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, il relevait une manche de mon pull. « Seigneur… Tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Lâche moi. »

« Réponds à ma question, Jack. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

« Oh, c'est ça. Merde, ce n'est pas vrai Jack. Jerry, va prendre la trousse de soin et toi, tu vas t'asseoir à la table. »

« Non. » Pourquoi est ce que j'agissais comme ça ?

« Va t'asseoir. »

« J'ai dis non. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie et je te dis que je avis bien. »

« Jack, pose ton cul sur cette chaise maintenant ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Bobby si je ne le fais pas ? Qu'est ce que tu vas le faire ? Et bien, alors. Voyons ça. » Je me suis mis en face de lui puis je l'ai légèrement poussé à l'épaule. « Qu'est ce que tu attends le dur à cuire, si tu veux me frapper alors frappe moi ! » Je l'ai poussé un peu plus fort et il a fait un pas en arrière. « Allez, frappe moi ! » Je l'ai encore poussé. « Merde, frappe moi Bobby, no de Dieu qu'est ce que tu attends ! » Je lui ai donné des coups de poings dans la poitrine mais il n'a pas réagi. « Putain, cogne ! C'est ce qu'ils font tous ! » Les larmes ont commencé à couler de mes yeux alors que je continuais à frapper Bobby aussi fort que possible, en criant à gorge déployée. « Allez Bobby ! Je te donne l'occasion rêver de la faire ! Sois comme tout les autres ! Frappe moi au sol et dis moi que je ne vaux rien ! Frappe moi à terre jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me relever ! Tape jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je suis perdu ! » Pendant que je déblatais mes conneries, Bobby a attrapé mes bras pour m'empêcher de le frapper en faisant de son mieux pour me calmer. Les larmes ont continué de couler alors que je m'épuisais dans la poigne de Bobby. « Frappe moi Bobby, s'il te plait. Fais que tout s'achève, que ma vie ne soit plus un enfer… » Nous avons glissé au sol à deux car il continuait de me tenir. « S'il te plait… » La dernière chose dont je me rappelles, c'est que je sanglotais sur son épaule.

« Je ne vais pas te frapper Jack. Je ne te blesserais jamais comme ils l'ont fait. » J'ai haleté pour reprendre mon souffle entre mes sanglots.

« Je déteste ma vie… »

« Ne dis pas ça Jack. Shh… Calme toi. »

« Je ne… Je ne…veux pas rester ici. Pourquoi suis-je né ? »

« Jack, arrêtes. Tu ne vas pas toujours ressentir ça… Tu es passé par pas mal de chose. C'est pour ça que tu te sens si mal. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai… »

« C'est réel, ça semble réel. Je la déteste ! Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. » Bobby me tenait légèrement pendant que je continuais à pleurer sur son épaule. Il n'allait pas me frapper, il n'allait pas faire un geste. La plupart des gens m'auraient laissé tombé mais il a continué de me tenir en essayant de me calmer. Alors c'était trop, trop d'émotions, trop de souvenirs douloureux. C'était trop oppressant. Ils s'amassaient les un sur les autres et j'étais finalement désarmé. « C'est tellement dur… » Mes sanglots se sont enfin apaisé en pleures plus calme et Bobby m'a lâché.

« Je sais Jack. C'est toujours difficile, mais ça va en s'améliorant, pour finir par aller mieux. » J'ai soufflé et j'ai essuyé mon visage mes mains. Un mouchoir a été placé en face de moi, et j'ai vu Jerry à côté de moi avec une boîte à mouchoir et la trousse de premier secours.

« Je suis une poule mouillée. » Jerry et Bobby m'ont tout les deux regardés.

« Poule mouillée pour quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu les couilles de le faire…tu sais…me suicider. J'ai eu plusieurs opportunités. » J'ai baissé les yeux sur mes poignets découverts qui brûlaient à cause des larmes qui tombaient dessus. « Mais… Je n'ai jamais su couper plus profondément. » Bobby a lentement frotté avec du désinfectant sur mes plaies puis il a secoué la tête.

« Avec un peu de chance, tu ne trouveras jamais l'opportunité de recommencer. »

**OOO**


	8. Chapter 8

**OOO**

**Chapitre 12**

**OOO**

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes jambes de trembler quand la voiture s'est arrêtée lentement en face de l'école. Tous les ados tassés autour de nous me rendaient nerveux, chaque nouvelle école me rendait nerveux.

« Jack…Jack ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Prends ça. » Bobby m'a tendu deux petites pilules qui semblaient vraiment louche.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer, Bobby ? » Il m'a lancé un regard agacé puis il a jeté une bouteille d'eau sur mes jambes.

« Prends ça et ferme là, non de dieu. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Juste quelque chose pour te calmer, Jackie, crois moi. »

« Comment savoir si je ne vais pas devenir accroc à ça ? » Il m'a lancé un regard glacial alors j'ai immédiatement avalé les pilules.

« Hey Jack. » J'ai senti une tape sur mon épaule alors je me suis retourné pour Angel. « Regarde derrière toi. Il y a beaucoup d'histoires ici, alors si quelqu'un te cherche, viens me trouver. »

« Petit frère…fais en sorte que Jack reste en un seul morceau, je viendrais le chercher plus tard dans l'après midi. Si il revient blessé, tu sais que maman va me botter le cul. » Avant que Bobby et Angel ne puisse dire autre chose, j'ai ouvert la portière puis je suis allé en direction des portes principales de l'école. J'ai réajusté mon sac à dos sur mon épaule puis j'ai enfoncé profondément mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans noirs. Mon pantalon noir était tâché de peinture, assez pour couper l'air froid de Détroit. Je pouvais sentir les regards sur moi, c'était comme si tout le monde détaillait chaque centimètre de moi, ce qui faisait dresser mes cheveux.

J'ai fait quelques pas pour me diriger vers les escaliers de l'entrée de l'école quand j'ai entendu de légers rires et des moqueries. Je me suis retourné et j'ai remarqué un groupe de black me pointant du doigt en rigolant.

Seigneur… Je détestais l'école…

« Et bien, et bien, regardez moi ça. Détroit envoie le meilleur des sales blancs becs dans notre école. Regarde un peu ce punk, là. » J'ai pensé que c'était le moment de me présenter. J'ai marché vers le groupe de black ; ma tête penchée sur le côté en fixant intensément le gars qui venait de dire « sale blanc bec ». Il n'était pas trop grand, j'ai pensé que si il y avait une bagarre j'étais en mesure de le défier, en espérant que ses amis ne viendraient pas l'aider. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur la droite pour voir une fille près de lui, une cigarette entre ses doigts délicats. A mon avantage, la main du gars était fermement attachée sur ses hanches alors j'ai décidé faire ce que je faisais de mieux. Décidé à emmerder quelques personnes, j'ai commencé à parler à la fille.

« Quel est ton nom ? » J'ai dit doucement.

« Ne parle pas à ma meu… »

« Pourquoi ne pas être gentleman et laisser cette demoiselle s'exprimée. » Je me suis retourné vers al fille à côté de lui et je lui ai souris. Le genre de sourire qui faisait que j'obtenais ce que je voulais. « Ton nom ? »

« Ambre. »

« Ambre…puis je ? » J'ai hoché ma tête vers la cigarette qu'elle tenait et elle la tendu vers moi. Tout le monde a été surpris, sauf moi, elle me tendait sa cigarette avec un léger sourire. J'ai pris la cigarette en prenant soin de frotter le bout de mes doigts contre les siens et puis j'ai regardé le gars à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient remplis de colère, il y avait tellement de fureur qu'il ne savait plus parlé. Bien évidemment, je pouvais faire pire. « Hey mec…Je pense que ta copine à donner votre cigarette au 'sale blanc bec'. » Je lui ai fait un sourire de travers en mettant la cigarette entre mes lèvres. Après une longue bouffée, j'ai recraché la fumée dans son visage. J'ai laissé ma langue parcourir mes lèvres pour m'imprégner de la saveur qu'avait laissé le gloss d'Ambre sur la cigarette. « Mmm…ses lèvres ont le goût de cerise. Je te reverrais sur le campus Ambre. » J'ai jeté la cigarette et je suis allé vers l'entrée de l'école. J'attendais ça, j'attendais que quelqu'un me plaque au sol, mais rien de s'est passé.

Avant de laisser les portes se refermer, j'ai jeté rapidement à œil vers l'extérieur pour voir si ils me suivaient quand j'ai remarqué qu'Angel parlait à un gars que j'avais énervé. Je me suis arrêté de marche dans le hall quand Angel m'a attrapé par l'épaule.

« A peine une minute hors de la voiture et tu ennuies déjà les mauvais gars. Putain, tu ne dois plus emmerder Jamal comme ça. Ca va seulement mener à la violence et la violence ne mène à rien. » Etait ce une blague ? J'ai roulé des yeux et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Je dois vraiment croire ce que tu dis ? » Angel attendit silencieusement un moment avant de répondre.

« Non, mais maman voudrait que je te le dise. Alors… »

« Il m'a appelé sale blanc bec. »

« Oh… Et alors. Tu n'as jamais eu quelques remarques ? » J'ai souris.

« Je pense que si. »

« Alors… Ne sois pas offensé par si peu, sinon ne viens pas vers moi durant les cours. Viens seulement si tu as besoin d'aide. J'ai une réputation à maintenir, tu sais. »

« D'accord. Je pense que je peux me débrouiller tout seul Angel alors n'accours pas à chaque fois que je fais le con comme tu l'as fait. » Il a semblé sourire pendant une seconde puis il a regardé par-dessus mon épaule. Mes yeux se sont plissés à sa réaction. « Quoi ? »

« Dans ce cas Jack. Je pense que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul avec ça. » Il m'a fait une tape sur l'épaule et est passé devant moi. « Bonjour Madame Jensen. »

« Bonjour Angel. » Mes épaules se sont tendues à la voix du professeur. Je l'ai entendu éclaircir sa gorge juste derrière moi alors je me suis lentement retourné. Elle était quelques centimètres plus petite que moi, me perçant de ses yeux gris, elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés, tombant sur son tailleur noir. J'ai une fois de plus porté la cigarette à mes lèvres et j'ai pris une bouffée. « Qu'es tu en train de faire jeune homme ? » J'ai souris.

« Oh, laissez moi deviner… Mon pantalon trop large tombe sur mes hanches et ce n'est pas la tenue réglementaire de cette école ? Ou alors c'est ma chaîne ? Les chaînes ne sont pas autorisées ici ? »

« Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école. » J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai regardé la cigarette.

« J'espérais que vous ne diriez rien pour ça. »

« Je te suggère de la jeter Monsieur… »

« Bradshaw et je ne la jetterais pas. C'est la seule que j'ai et j'en ai besoin pour la journée. »

« Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour fumer ? » Elle a croisé les bras en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop sexy pour être professeur ? Je pensais trouver d'aussi beau visage que le vôtre dans des clubs de striptease mais pas ici. » Elle a semblé être dérangée par mon commentaire.

« Hmm, tu fumes dans l'enceinte et tu ne respectes pas tes professeurs. Mon petit, tu vas être envoyé au bureau du principal, c'est ce que tu cherches Monsieur Bradshaw ? »

« Waouh, c'est mon premier jour d'école et il est seulement…7h50 et je vais être envoyé au bureau du principal ? C'est un nouveau record pour moi. » J'ai déclaré.

« Jette ta cigarette tout de suite. » Elle a dit plus fermement. J'ai pris une dernière bouffée et j'ai recraché la fumée dans son visage juste comme je l'avais fait avec Jamal puis je lui ai souris.

« Si vous insistez. »

« Que je ne te revois pas fumer dans l'école et tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu dis. Tous les professeurs ne sont pas aussi indulgents que moi. Je n'aime pas voir un nouvel étudiant passer ses premiers jours en retenue. Bienvenue à l'école de Détroit. » Elle s'est retournée puis elle est partie. J'ai soupiré et j'ai réajusté mon sac à dos puis je suis allé vers le bureau.

« Je viens prendre mon horaire. » La veille femme en face d'un ordinateur a lentement relevé ses yeux pour croiser les miens.

« Ton nom, s'il te plait. »

« Jack Bradshaw. »

« Jack Bradshaw…Jack Bradshaw. Ah oui, tu es l'un des garçons d'Evelyn. »

« Ce n'est rien de plus que temporaire. »

« Elle m'a appelé il n'y a pas si longtemps pour être certaine que tu venais. »

« Vous me faites chier. » Elle a semblé reculer à mes mots. J'ai ris sous mon souffle quand je l'ai entendu maudire rapidement la famille Mercer et comment chacun des fils étaient indiscipliné. Elle m'a tendu mon horaire sans un regard. J'ai secoué la tête quand j'ai soudain trébuché sur le sol. J'ai baissé les yeux par terre pour voir ce qui avait causé ça quand j'ai vu une paire de jambe tendue en face de la porte. « Putain ! » Le garçon assis sur la chaise, avec un sourire, mis les bras derrières sa tête.

« Oops. » Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une nouvelle confrontation alors j'ai décidé de simplement l'ignorer. Il semblait que les médicaments de Bobby avaient de l'effet sur moi, au moins je n'allais pas m'en prendre à lui. Grognant sous mon souffle, j'ai pris la route dans le hall presque en redoutant le reste de la journée.

J'avais presque réussi à finir la journée sans d'autres problèmes quand j'ai rencontré une personne inattendue.

C'était la sixième période et j'étais complètement perdu. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je devais me rendre. Le hall était vide et je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais. J'ai passé un tournant quand j'ai remarqué une fille ouvrir son cassier pour prendre des livres. Comme je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'ai pensé lui demander ma route.

« Euh, excuse moi, je crois que je suis perdu. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider… » Ma mâchoire est tombée quand elle s'est retournée vers moi pour me regarder.

« Jack ? » Nous sommes tous les deux restés choqué sans dire un mot. Il a dû s'écouler au moins trois minutes avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras autour de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. « Oh mon dieu Jack… J'étais si inquiète pour toi. Je suis si contente que tu sois en vie, merci seigneur, tu vas bien. » J'ai passé mes bras autour de son corps et je l'ai serré à mon tour. Ses pieds ont quittés le sol de quelques centimètres car je continuais de la porter. J'ai enfoncé mon visage dans ses cheveux et l'odeur familière de fraises et de vanille m'a submergé.

A ce moment, je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer de tristesse ou de joie. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes mouiller mon pull mais je m'en foutais. « Jaime… Tu m'as trop manqué… »

**OOO**

**Merci pour les commentaires. C'est formidable de pouvoir vous rendre service, et d'accroître le nombre de fan. Je suis navrée de ma longue absence, mais entre le travail, la famille, les amis, parfois je n'ai même plus le temps de respirer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OOO**

**Chapitre 13**

**OOO**

Je l'ai doucement redéposé au sol puis j'ai frotté légèrement ses larmes de ses joues pâles quand j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Elle essayait de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux mais j'ai su ce que c'était. J'ai poussé ses cheveux en arrière pour les placer derrière ses oreilles alors, j'ai pu mieux la voir et ce que j'ai vu a mis mon sang en ébullition.

« Ce n'est pas si grave… » J'ai touché le bleu sur sa joue puis retiré mes mains quand elle a frémi.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. » Elle a soupiré d'exaspération.

« Je ne peux pas simplement être heureuse de te revoir ? »

« Regarde ce qu'il te fait. Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas la police ou autre chose ? »

« Pour mon père ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle a secoué la tête.

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça…pas à mon père. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'appeler les flics pour ton père mais il a le droit de te battre comme ça ? » Jaime a passé la main dans ses cheveux et elle a soupiré…encore.

« Jack, il ne me bat pas du tout, c'est juste… »

« Que quoi ? Tu as juste mis ta tête en face du poing de ton père ? » Je pouvais voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux, elle essayait difficilement de les contenir, de rester stoïque. Mais les situations semblables finissaient toujours de la même manière…malheureuse.

« Hey les jeunes ! Vous avez un permis de circuler ? » J'ai regardé par-dessus mes épaules.

« Pourriez vous allez vous faire foutre monsieur, nous essayons d'avoir une conversation privée. »

« Arrêtes Jack. Je suis désolée monsieur Henderson, il est nouveau ici. Il me demandait juste sa direction. »

« C'est vrai ? » Le vieil homme nous a lancé un regard sceptique à travers ses lunettes. « Mademoiselle Grover, vous n'êtes jamais en retard en cours. » A ce moment, j'étais vraiment énervé.

« Ecoutez, nous irons en classe dans une minute, mais laissez nous quelques secondes. »

« Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un… »

« Oh, va te faire foutre vieux plouc. Allez faire chier quelqu'un d'autre. » Jaime a posé une main sur mon bras.

« Jack, sérieusement. C'est ton premier jour. » Mon front s'est froncé puis je l'ai regardé avec inquiétude.

« Nous devons parler. »

« Il y a un problème Monsieur Henderson ? » J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule. J'ai juré sous mon souffle.

« Tu te moques de moi. »

« Jack, c'est le principal. Alors… calme toi. »

« Je suis calme. » Je pouvais presque sentir mes dents grincer.

« Oui, Monsieur Jackson, en fait il y a un problème. Ce garçon empêche Jaime d'aller en classe et il m'a dit…et bien…je vous laisse deviner. »

« Jeune homme. » Je me suis éloigné de la main de Jaime et je me suis retourné.

« Son nom est Jack Bradshaw. » J'ai enfoncé les mains dans mes poches et j'ai dévisagé le principal. L'homme noir de grande taille a souris en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

« Ah… Monsieur Bradshaw, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, c'est dommage que ça soit dans ces circonstances. Est-ce vrai, ce que Mr. Henderson dit ? » Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Jaime m'a devancé.

« Non Mr. Jackson, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. » Elle a fait un pas en face de moi pour me protéger, pour m'éviter ce qui allait devenir une visite du bureau. « Jack ne me retient pas. Comme je disais à Mr. Henderson, il était perdu. J'étais ici car j'ai oublié u livre dans mon casier, et j'allais l'aider à retrouver sa route. »

« Mais ça ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'il m'aie manqué de respect. »

« Oh, s'il vous plait, il doit apprendre à s'endurcir si il est offusqué par ce que je lui ai dit. » Jaime a rapidement tourné la tête pour me lancer un regard avant de se tourner vers le principal. « Ecoutez, je voulais juste lui parler d'accord, et il m'a interrompu. »

« Vous pouvez lui parler après la classe Mr Bradshaw. Quand la cloche sonne ç veut dire, si vous ne le saviez pas, que tous les étudiants doivent rentrer en classe. » J'ai voulu faire un pas en avant mais Jaime m'a retenu.

« C'était quelque chose d'important. »

« Plus important que l'éducation ? » J'ai rigolé de dépit.

« Me faites pas chier comme ça. Vous êtes le principal de l'école la plus merdique de cette putain de ville. »

« Jack, arrêtes… » Jaime a posé une main sur mon épaule pour essayer de me calmer, j'étais certain que ça ne m'arrêterais pas.

« Merde, vous êtes qui pour me dire que l'éducation est importante ? Vous ne foutez rien pour cette école. » Mr. Jackson écoutait chacun de mes mots.

« Jack ! »

« J'essayais simplement d'avoir une putain de conversation avant que cet imbécile vienne m'interrompre. Je comptais aller en classe, mais non ! »

« Jaime… Je pense que tu devrais aller en cours. » A dit Mr. Jackson fermement. Jaime a regardé entre moi et le principal avant de quitter le hall rapidement.

« Jaime ! On se verra après les cours, dehors. Ne pars pas sans me parler ! » Quand je me suis retourné vers Mr. Jackson, il avait l'air calme.

« Tu sais, ce sont les étudiants comme toi qui font couler les étudiants comme Jaime. »

« Parceque je suis une mauvaise influence ? Moi ? Vous n'avez pas idée de qui je suis alors ne venez pas me piquer. » Ca a semblé être la goutte de trop.

« Jack…dans mon bureau. »

Plus tard dans la journée…

Assis dans le bureau du principal lors de mon premier jour, c'était un record. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi j'étais là. OK, peut être que si mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une raison suffisante. Je tapais mes pouces en rythme sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise quand la porte du bureau s'est ouverte pour dévoiler Bobby. Mon cœur s'est arrêté, j'avais espéré que ce soit Evelyn. Il m'a jeté un regard à travers la pièce et puis il s'est rendu dans le bureau de Mr Jackson. Il est sorti dix minutes plus tard. J'étais assis dans la chaise silencieusement, trouvant très intéressant le sol à regarder.

« On y va. » Je me suis levé et j'ai marché à côté de lui quand il s'est arrêté soudainement. « Je vais t'aider à changer Cracker Jack. Tu es collé le premier jour de cours ? Je t'ai laissé une chance. » Il m'a fait une petite tape sur l'épaule et il a recommencé à marcher. Je n'ai rien dit car j'essayais de comprendre ce que Bobby avait voulu dire.

« Attends… Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Pour quoi ? Parceque tu as parlé comme une merde à ton prof ? Nan, mec. Je ne t'en veux pas, les profs sont des cons, je le faisais tout le temps. En fait, je viens d'énerver ton principal, lui et moi, on est de vieux amis. » Il s'est arrêté au milieu du chemin et il m'a regardé. « Bien sûre, si je te trouve encore dans son bureau pour une raison quelconque comme la drogue ou les bagarres…Je ne serais pas si indulgent. »

« D'accord. » Je commençais à comprendre Bobby. Il n'était pas aussi mauvais que je l'avais pensé. Nous sommes sortis et j'ai frissonné au vent froid d'hiver quand il a glissé sur mon sweat trop mince. Bobby et moi, nous avons tenté de marcher dans la foule d'étudiants quand j'ai aperçu Jaime qui marchait dans la rue. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Jaime ! » J'ai poussé dans la foule pour tenter de la rejoindre. « Jaime ! » Elle semblait être pressée, faisant de son mieux pour s'éloigner de moi. « Jaime ! Attends ! » Elle était de plus en plus proche, j'étais sur le point d'attraper sa main quand j'ai senti une poigne de fer autour de mon cou me tiré, et me jeté sur le sol couvert de neige. Je pouvais entendre un sifflement dans mes oreilles dû à l'impact de ma tête contre le sol, je gémissais de douleur en frottant une main dans mon cou. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux pour voir qui c'était…Paul. J'avais été distrait par le besoin de retrouver Jaime et je n'avais pas remarqué Paul qui attendait dans sa voiture.

« Et bien, et bien Jaime ! Regarde, tu te fais suivre par un rôdeur. » Tout les mauvais souvenirs commencèrent à passer sous mes yeux. « Je me demandais ce que tu étais devenu Jack. J'étais tellement inquiet, non, en fait… J'espérais que tu sois mort dans un caniveau ou ailleurs. » Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour me protéger, il m'a frappé fortement dans l'estomac, je me suis immédiatement rouler en boule de douleur.

« Papa, arrêtes ! Laisse le. Tu m'as ! Tu es mon père ! Laisse le tranquille!" Ses mots n'ont pas semblé l'affecté car il m'a attrapé par le col.

« Sale bâtard. C'est ma fille… Comment tu as pu lui faire ça » Puis il m'a frappé au visage et il m'a relevé contre sa voiture. Je me suis préparé au prochain coup car je savais qu'il allait suivre quand j'ai senti que je tombais au sol. J'ai ouvert légèrement les yeux pour voir Bobby qui retenait le bras de Paul en arrière.

« Putain, ne le touche pas ! » Je ne pouvais pas l'aider mais j'ai ressenti un sentiment de satisfaction quand j'ai vu Bobby frappé le nez de Paul et que je l'ai entendu craquer. « Ne pense même pas revenir ou je finirais ce que je viens de commencer. » Il a jeté Paul au sol et il m'a attrapé. « Viens Jack. Rentrons à la maison. » J'ai essayé de mon mieux de l'arrêter.

« Attends… Je dois… Je dois parler…Jaime. »

"Calme toi Jack. Ta tête a frappé le sol violemment quand tu es tombé."

« Non, tu ne comprends pas…il… » J'ai secoué la tête, tentant de faire partir les vertiges. « Il… » Je n'avais pas encore parlé des Grover à Bobby. En fait, Bobby n'avait aucune idée de qui m'avait frappé, mais il l'avait bien frappé…pour moi. J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Jaime qui aidait Paul à se relever. J'ai vu qu'elle a regardé vers moi, d'un air calme. Je devais l'aider.


	10. Chapter 10

**OOO**

**Chapitre 14**

**OOO**

« Aie ! » J'ai eu un mouvement de recul quand Evelyn a touché le bleu sur ma joue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » J'étais assis silencieusement pendant qu'elle continuait d'examiner mon visage. « Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« Non. » Elle a secoué la tête silencieusement puis elle est allée vers le congélateur pour en sortir un sac de glace.

« Tu sais Jack, un jour ou l'autre tu devras me faire confiance. Tu finiras par comprendre que rien ne t'arrivera ici. Je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal t'arriver. » Elle a placé le sac de glace sur ma joue puis elle m'a laissé seul dans la cuisine. J'ai soupiré de frustration. Seul Dieu pouvait savoir ce que Paul était capable de faire à Jaime. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie, le moins que je pouvais faire était de la sauvé en retour. Personne n'avait à souffrir comme j'avais souffert, surtout elle. Bobby est arrivé peu de temps après avoir soignés ses poings qui semblait être blessés.

« Alors…Jack…Qui était celui que j'ai frappé ? »

« Hein ? »

« Jack, ne sois pas stupide. Je n'ai pas de patience. J'ai presque cassé mon poing sur ce gars pour toi alors je mérite une explication. » Il s'est assis avec un regard sérieux en me dévisageant. J'ai baissé le regard sur mes mains, les trouvant très intéressantes soudainement.

« As-tu dis quelque chose à Evelyn ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? Pourquoi ? » Je savais bien que Bobby ne resterait pas là sans rien dire. Honnêtement, je savais qu'il me dénoncerait, mais je venais de comprendre que tout ce que j'avais pensé de Bobby était faux.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème tu vas me dire. Mais tu dois me dire pourquoi il a essayé de te frapper. » J'ai mordu mes lèvres en fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser régler mes problèmes ?

« C'était juste un malentendu. »

« Jack… »

« Ce n'était rien. »

« Tu vas jouer longtemps à ce jeu ? »

« Bobby, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Il y a eu un moment de silence.

« Tu es trop compliqué Jack. Tu auras besoin que quelqu'un t'aide un jour mais si tu continues comme ça, quand tu auras besoin d'aide il n'y aura plus personne. Maintenant, je t'interroge parceque je me sens d'humeur généreuse étrangement et je veux t'aider. La balle est dans ton camp. Alors ne la rejette pas. » Il s'est levé pour partir. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Il avait été honnête avec moi, alors je devais lui raconter… Mais c'était trop dur.

« Tu as une cigarette ? » Bobby s'est retourné vers moi, avec un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai demandé si tu avais une cigarette ? »

« Jack, je ne pense pas que tu es en position de négocier. »

« Si tu me donnes une cigarette, je te raconterais quelque chose. Peux tu au moins faire ça. J'ai eu une rude journée. Tu n'as pas idée du stress qu'est l'école. » Bobby a levé les yeux au ciel puis il est sorti de la cuisine pour revenir une minute plus tard avec un paquet de cigarette et un briquet dans ses mains.

« Tu dois me jurer que tu ne diras pas à maman que je t'ai donné une cigarette. »

« Ouais, ouais, donne. » J'ai retiré le sac de glace de ma joue pour le mettre sur la table de la cuisine et prendre joyeusement une cigarette comme si il s'agissait d'un bonbon. J'étais sur le point d'allumer ma cigarette quand une tape a fait tomber le briquet au sol. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as frappé ma main ? »

« Maman tu tueras si elle voit que tu fumes dans sa cuisine. »

« Alors, tu frappes ma main ? »

« Si tu veux fumer, nous devons aller dehors. Viens. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me le dire au lieu de me frapper. »

« Oh, je suis navré pauvre Jack, je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non… Tu frappes comme une fille. »

« Allez Jack, même toi tu ne sais pas comment frappe une fille. Je parie que tu n'as jamais été giflé par une fille que tu quittes. » Qu'est ce qu'il insinuait… Ces moqueries permanentes étaient quelque chose que j'avais encore du mal à gérer et ce qui m'ennuyait c'est que ça me mettait hors de moi.

« Hey, je… »

« Ouais, ouais Jack. Je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de ta vie sexuelle inexistante. Maintenant, ramène ton cul dehors ! » J'ai grogné de frustration et je me suis précipité dehors. Je suis resté sur le porche, une cigarette en bouche que j'essayais rageusement d'allumer quand Bobby a fini par me l'allumer facilement. Après la première bouffée, j'ai pu sentir immédiatement les effets de la nicotine dans mon organisme. « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » J'ai jeté un regard à Bobby puis j'ai pris une autre bouffée.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou alors je te lance à l'autre bout du quartier. » C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Son nom est Jaime. »

« Attends, attends, tout ça pour une fille ? » Je l'ai regardé et j'ai secoué la tête.

« Non ! »

« Oh, seigneur, Jack. C'est une fille que tu as mis enceinte ? » J'ai ravalé ma salive à cette question totalement stupide.

« Quoi ? Bon Dieu, non ! »

« Bien, alors c'est quoi ? »

« Arrêtes de me crier dessus, seigneur. Peux tu te calmer pendant une seconde pour que je puisse te raconter. »

« Je suis calme ! » J'ai soupiré et j'ai pris une autre bouffée sur la cigarette.

« Ce gars qui m'a frappé… C'était mon ancien père d'accueil avant que j'arrive ici. Jaime est sa fille. »

« Et pourquoi il t'a frappé ? »

« Parce qu'il adore ça. Bon sang, tu n'as pas idée de quoi il est capable, c'est juste un gars qui pense que… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Tu dois juste savoir qu'il y a quelques problèmes entre nous et depuis que je suis parti, il doit s'en prendre à sa fille. C'est ce que je pense. J'essayais juste de lui parler quand il m'a attaqué. »

« Quel genre de problèmes ? »

« Des problèmes, Bobby ! On n'est pas dans 'ça se discute' où je vais raconter toute ma vie, alors tu devrais cesser avec tes questions. »

« Alors c'est ça. C'est tous ce que tu vas me dire ? » J'ai jeté la cigarette dans la neige et je me suis retourné face à lui.

« C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« C'est mon problème Bobby. Laisse moi régler ça. C'est ma putain de vie. » J'étais sur le point de partir quand il m'a attrapé par le bras. « Lâche moi. »

« Ne complique pas tout en empirant les choses. Tu ne penses pas que tu en as fait assez ? Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu vas faire mais ne sois pas stupide. » J'ai souris et j'ai tiré sur mon bras pour me libérer.

« Mais Bobby… Le meilleur est à venir. » Je lui ai fait un tape sur l'épaule et je suis rentré. Je devais penser rapidement, avant que les choses n'empire. C'était de ma faute après tout.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à Joyce et Temptations, vous attendez mes traductions, et moi j'attends vos reviews LOL

**OOO**

**Chapitre 15**

**OOO**

Une semaine était presque écoulée et je n'avais pas encore progressé dans mon opération 'sauver Jaime'. Principalement parcequ'elle changeait de direction dés qu'elle me voyait. J'étais devenu le genre de gars un peu agressif pour tenter de lui parler mais les gens ne le voyaient pas, sauf quand je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans le vestiaire des filles pour la trouver. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire, il y avait une rumeur qui courait dans l'école comme quoi j'étais pervers et que je violais les filles…ouais…j'en ai dis assez. J'ai pensé aller jusque chez elle mais c'était trop risqué, mon arrivée pouvait la mettre en danger.

J'étais assis à mon bureau en train de fredonner une mélodie quand la porte s'est ouverte.

« Tu n'as pas frappé ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Moi et mes frères avons la politique de ne jamais frappé même si ça te fait chier. » Je me suis retourné pour voir Angel s'étendre dans mon lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » J'ai soupiré.

« Alors… Tu violes vraiment des filles dans les vestiaires ? » J'ai froissé une feuille de papier sur laquelle je gribouillais pour lui jeter à la tête.

« Est-ce que tu crois toujours ce que tu entends ? » Angel a rattrapé le papier et me l'a renvoyé au visage.

« Hey mec… On est à Détroit. Les conneries comme ça, ça arrive vraiment ici. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel sous le choc de son manque de jugeote.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre. »

« Nan, c'est cool. J'aime être ici. »

« N'as-tu rien à faire comme…Je ne sais pas, jouer dans la maison avec Bobby ? » Angel a légèrement sourit et il s'est assis.

« Il est sorti. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Mettre le feu à quelqu'un je suppose, je ne sais pas. Hey, tu penses que ça m'irait la coupe afro ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, la coupe afro. Tu penses que ça me rendrait sexy ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire ça. » Un moment de silence est passé quand j'ai posé une question. « Une nuit, j'ai vu Bobby revenir avec les mains en sang. »

« Ouais, et alors ? » Angel, une fois encore, s'est installé confortablement la tête sur mon oreiller, puis il s'est étendu sur mon lit.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il se bat avec les gens ? »

« Quand c'est nécessaire. Ouais. Peut être même qu'il tuerait quelqu'un si la situation est grave. » J'allais faire une remarque quand la porte s'est ouverte une fois de plus.

« Jack ? Oh, bonjour Angel. » Evelyn était dans l'entrée, mains jointes et souriante. « Jack, tu as fais tes devoirs ? »

« Euh… » J'ai regardé sur mon bureau pour voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un crayon alors j'ai immédiatement cherché mon sac pour prendre mes cahiers. « Ouais. »

« Peux tu faire un peu plus d'effort Jack ? » J'ai regardé Evelyn et haussé des épaules quand Angel a souri.

« Ouais, un petit effort Jack ? » Je l'ai dévisagé du coin des yeux alors qu'il continuait de sourire.

« Ferme la Angel. » Le sourire d'Angel a disparu alors qu'il était toujours sur mon lit. « Pourrais tu m'aider pour le repas Jack ? »

« Bon dieu, non. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle avait autant d'affection pour moi, mais elle en avait. C'était comme si elle me demandait de la respecter même si je ne voulais pas lui en donner. Elle avait juste la bonne manière de me commander. « Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis obligé ? »

« Bien sûre que non chéri, Angel peux tu m'aider. »

« Quoi ? » Son visage s'est renfrogné et il est sorti de ma chambre. J'ai vite refermé la porte. Du silence…Merci seigneur. Puis, j'ai soudainement entendu qu'on frappait à ma fenêtre, j'ai regardé pour voir qui s'était quand j'ai réalisé que c'était Logan. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et il est entré rapidement en frottant les flocons de neige qu'il avait sur sa veste.

« Est-ce que ton pote Bobby est ici ? » J'ai secoué la tête et Logan a soupiré. « Bien. Comment tu te portes mec ? »

« Je vais bien. » J'ai remarqué qu'il trépignait sur ses pieds et je savais que ça ne valait rien de bon.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Comment ? Rien…tout va bien. »

« Arrêtes de me mentir Logan, tu es mauvais à ça. Dis moi à quoi tu penses. » Je me suis assis sur mon lit et j'ai regardé Logan faire les cent pas.

« Je…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. C'est à propos de Jaime. » Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Oh seigneur… Etait ce trop tard ? L'avait-il tuée ?

« Comment ? »

« Et bien… Je… »

« CRACHE LE MORCEAU ! »

« Je l'ai vu l'autre jour et elle n'allait pas bien. Je veux dire…que c'était pire que d'habitude. » J'ai immédiatement pris ma veste pour sortir par la fenêtre.

« Merde, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce tu penses que je vais faire ? Je vais la chercher. » Logan a fini par me suivre.

« Et comment as-tu l'intention de t'y prendre ? En la kidnappant ? »

« Si c'est ce que je comptais faire. » Je me suis engagée sur l'allée enneigée pour me diriger vers la maison des Grover.

« Ne sois pas stupide Jack ! Il a un shotgun. Il tuerait un chat avec juste pour se marrer, je l'ai vu ! Jack ! Arrête ! » Logan m'a attrapé à l'épaule mais je l'ai repoussé.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait ! » Je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline me submerger car je perdais le contrôle de mes émotions.

« Seigneur, Jack ! N'essaie pas d'être un héros ! Il y a des choses plus intelligentes à faire. Nous pouvons appeler les flics. »

« Tu penses vraiment que les flics vont se soucier d'un cas d'abus supplémentaire ? » Le vent froid d'hiver mordait ma peau alors que je continuais de marcher à travers la neige aussi vite que possible.

« Jack…Jack ! » Les cris de Logan ont semblé s'éloigner et le monde autour de moi semblait disparaître. Tout ce que je voyais c'était mon but.

**OOO**

**Chapitre 16**

**OOO**

J'étais en face de sa fenêtre alors j'ai tapoté. Sa chambre était sombre et son lit était vide.

« Jack ! C'est de la folie ! Redescends maintenant avant qu'il ne t'attrape ! » J'ai baissé les yeux vers la terrasse et j'ai vu Logan près d'un arbre qui refusait de grimper avec moi.

« Alors, pars Logan. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir. » C'est là que je les ai entendu. Des cris, ils semblaient provenir de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Je me suis rapidement déplacé sur le côté de sa fenêtre et j'ai entendu la porte claquer. OK Jack, c'est maintenant ou jamais. J'ai légèrement frappé à la fenêtre. C'est là que je l'ai vu. Elle s'est lentement rapprochée de la fenêtre, des larmes sur son visage. Dés qu'elle m'a vu, elle a secoué la tête fermement. « Jaime… Ouvre la fenêtre. »

« Jack, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Vas-t-en. »

« Je vais te sortir de là mais tu dois m'ouvrir la fenêtre. » Elle a soupiré et elle a ouvert lentement la fenêtre. Elle a rapidement essuyé ses larmes et elle s'est retournée loin de moi pour ne pas que je la touche. « Jaime, tu peux venir avec moi. Tu ne dois pas rester ici une seconde de plus. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile Jack. C'est mon père, je ne peux pas le laisser. »

« Si, tu peux. »

« Non ! Seigneur Jack… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, d'accord. » J'ai soupiré de frustration et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Alors tu préfères rester ici et laisser ton père te battre. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait. Tôt ou tard, les choses vont empirer. »

« Jack, je… »

« Jaime, la nuit où tu m'as aidé… S'il te plait, laisse moi faire la même chose pour toi. »

« Je… » Mon a commencé à battre plus rapidement quand j'ai entendu des pas familiers monter les escaliers. « Jack, tu dois y aller. » J'ai attrapé sa main alors elle m'a repoussée.

« Non, je ne partirais pas sans toi ! »

« Jack, pars ! S'il te plait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te fera. »

« Jaime, attends ! »

« Non Jack. Pars ! » Elle a libéré sa main et a vite refermé la fenêtre. Juste après, la porte s'est ouverte violement et un Paul ivre se tenait dans l'entrée. Mes mains se sont immédiatement posées sur la fenêtre et j'ai poussé de toutes mes forces pour l'ouvrir mais ça n'a rien changé. Je regardais sans pouvoir rien faire quand Paul a attrapé Jaime par les cheveux et qu'il l'a tiré hors de sa chambre.

« Jack ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Logan, va chercher de l'aide. Je dois rentrer et la sortir de là. »

« Quoi ? Ne sois pas stupide jack ! » J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux sachant que chaque minute comptait.

« Logan ! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, va chercher de l'aide ! » Puis, je me suis relevé et j'ai frappé d'un coup de pied dans la vitre. Les éclats de verre étaient le dernier de mes soucis lorsque je passais la fenêtre brisée. Je me suis rapidement rendu dans le hall et j'ai suivi le son des cris. J'ai compris qu'ils venaient d'en bas alors j'ai regardé autour de moi pour trouver l'arme la plus proche.

J'ai pris un vase en verre que j'ai serré près de ma poitrine alors que je descendais lentement les escaliers pour me diriger dans le living. Ca y est Jack… Maintenant ou jamais. J'ai été horrifié par ce que j'ai vu. Le corps de Paul était affalé sur Jaime, il tentait de son mieux de déshabiller sa fille pour dieu sait quel raison. J'ai senti mon sang bouillir, tout ce que je voyais était rouge et teinté de rage puis, de dégoût, j'ai jeté le vase sur le sommet de sa tête aussi fort que possible. J'ai immédiatement poussé son corps loin de Jaime et je l'ai attrapé fermement malgré ses sanglots.

« Et bien, et bien… » Paul s'est rapidement relevé en dépit du sang qui coulait de sa tête. « N'est ce pas encore Jack qui vient tout gâcher. »

« Non de Dieu, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi ? C'est ta fille, espèce de malade ! » Tous ce qu'il a fait, c'est rire au travers de son ivresse en oscillant.

« Et bien, si tu étais resté Jackie, je ne lui aurais certainement pas fait toutes ces choses, n'est ce pas ? Alors, c'est techniquement de ta faute. Tu es la cause de ses souffrances, fils de pute ! » Et c'est là que s'est arrivé. C'était surréel, comme si tout était au ralenti, j'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle de mon corps et de ce qui allait se passer. J'ai enfoncé mon poing dans le visage de Paul, je n'étais pas conscient des cris de Jaime me suppliant d'arrêter. L'adrénaline me submergeait et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ressenti un immense plaisir à faire souffrir quelqu'un.

Pendant ce temps…

Les coups à la porte ne cessait pas alors Bobby se jura qu'il balancerait dans la pelouse celui qui venait el déranger à cette heure de la nuit. Mais il ne fut plus agacé quand il ouvrit la porte pour voir Logan très paniqué.

« Bobby…Je… »

« As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Bobby, c'est… Je… Merde ! »

« Crache le morceau, gamin. »

« Jack. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, je le jure. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il ne m'écoute jamais. » Bobby pouvait sentir ses paumes devenir moites.

« Où est Jack ? »

« Je lui ai dis de ne pas y aller. Je lui ai dis qu'il allait le tuer. »

« Non de Dieu, où est Jack ? »

« Il est chez les Grover. »

« Les Grover ? »

« C'est l'endroit où il vivait avant de venir ici. Il voulait aider Jaime, juste la sortir de là. »

« Attends… Jaime ? » C'est alors que Bobby réalisa de qui il s'agissait. C'est la fille qu'il avait brièvement vu quand il avait été récupéré Jack à l'école. « Emmène moi là bas, maintenant. »


	12. Chapter 12

**OOO**

**Chapitre 17**

**OOO**

J'ai entendu un gros craquement alors que je lançais mon poing dans son visage pour ce qui me parut être la centième fois. Je pouvais sentir le sang chaud couler sur mon poing alors que j'assenais un autre coup.

« Arrêtes ! Jack, s'il te plait arrêtes ! » Je pouvais entendre les cris distant de Jaime mais j'étais en transe. C'était une vengeance. Cet homme en face de moi devait payer. Il devait payer pour tous ce qu'il avait fait, à moi, à Jaime, et pour tous les autres qui avait eut le malheur de croiser le chemin de Paul.

« N'est ce pas formidable d'être de l'autre côté du poing Paul ? Tu es un minable pour l'humanité ! » J'ai senti des mains sur mes épaules. C'était Jaime.

« S'il te plait, Jack arrêtes ! Ca suffit ! Arrêtes, tu vas tuer mon père ! » Je l'ai rejetée en arrière et elle est tombée sur le plancher. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais voulu faire, mais je devais la protéger. Je devais. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser la toucher.

J'ai à nouveau senti des mains sur mes épaules. Seulement cette fois, elles étaient plus grandes, plus fermes, assez fortes pour me faire lâcher Paul. Je suis retombé en arrière soudain conscient de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir la sueur dégouliner de mon front puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir Jaime qui pleurait de manière hystérique, Logan les yeux grands ouverts, et Bobby me dévisageant choqué à cause du corps inerte de Paul gisant sur le sol. J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'air pour remplir mes poumons d'oxygène. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que j'avais fait. J'ai baissé le regard sur mes mains ensanglantées et j'ai immédiatement regretté.

« Jack…Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » M'a calmement demandé Bobby.

« Je…je…j'étais…je… » Bobby m'a attrapé par les épaules pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Jack, non de dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu tabassé ce mec ? »

« Je… » J'ai regardé sur ma droite et j'ai vu Jaime qui tenait la tête de Paul en pleurant. J'ai senti ma bouche devenir sèche.

« Jaime… Jaime… Je… » Je me suis défait de l'emprise de Bobby sur mes épaules pour me diriger vers elle. J'ai tendu une main pour la toucher mais elle a reculé. J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter. « Jaime, il allait te faire du mal. Je… Je voulais t'aider. »

« Tu ne vois pas Jack… » A-t-elle dit tranquillement au travers de ses larmes. « Tu ne pouvais plus t'arrêter, n'est ce pas ? Tu as fais la même chose que ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Jaime, je suis désolé, je… » J'ai fait un pas vers elle mais elle s'est éloignée de moi.

« Ne me touche pas. Ne pose pas une main sur moi. » J'ai regardé sans savoir quoi faire pendant qu'elle essuyait le sang sur le front de son père puis c'est là que je les ai entendu. C'était à peine plus haut que des murmures mais je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Tu es comme lui. » Le monde s'effondrait. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça allait aller si loin. Est-ce que je l'avais tué ? Je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un avant. Une fois de plus, j'ai baissé le regard sur mes mains ensanglantées quand une autre paire de main est entrée dans mon champ de vision. C'était celles de Bobby.

Il a méticuleusement frotté le sang de mes mains sur son sweat puis il a essuyé doucement les éclaboussures de sang sur mon visage de ses mains calleuses. « Ca va aller Jackie. » Le bruit lointain des sirènes se faisait entendre et le goût familier de vomi a rempli ma bouche. « Hey ! » Bobby a secoué mes épaules et il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. "Ca va aller Jack. Tout va bien. Quand ils arriveront, ne dis rien, d'accord Jack ?"

« Bobby…Je ne voulais pas…J'étais juste…Merde. »

« Hey ! » Il m'a secoué une fois de plus. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Quand ils arriveront, tu ne leurs diras rien, d'accord. Reste calme. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Maintenant, va près de ton ami. » J'ai silencieusement acquiescé pendant qu'il frottait le restant du sang. « Hey, fillette ! C'est pareil pour toi. Va là bas. » Elle a obéit. Puis, le pire, Bobby était près du corps de Paul quand la police a défoncé la porte.

« Ne bouge plus Mercer ! Eloigne toi du corps ! » Je pouvais facilement imaginer la perspective des policiers. Il était là, le Bobby Mercer, debout près d'un corps battus jusqu'au sang, celui-ci sur ses mains et son sweat, le sang qu'il m'avait nettoyé. Bobby m'a regardé une dernière fois en faisant un léger signe de tête puis il a lentement levé ses mains en l'air.

« Il était temps d'arriver les gars. Green ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » J'ai essayé de ne pas être mal à l'aise sous le regard de Green quand il est passé devant moi.

« Qu'est ce que font ces gamins ici Bobby ? » Il a reculé quand un flic a tiré ses bras en arrière pour le menotter.

« Les gamins ? Rien Green, ils ont juste essayé de faire leur devoir de citoyens en m'empêchant de tuer ce gars. » Green a soupiré et il s'est retourné vers moi.

« Jack… C'est la vérité ? » J'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches en ignorant sa question.

« Hey ! Je viens de dire qu'ils ont tenté de m'arrêter ! »

« Je veux l'entendre de Jack, Bobby. Jack, as-tu vraiment tenté de l'arrêter ? »

« Jack ! » J'ai regardé Bobby avec désespoir. J'étais désemparé.

« Emmené le dans le combi, maintenant ! » J'ai regardé impuissant quand ils ont emmené Bobby dehors. « Tu as quelque chose à me dire Jack, alors dis le. » J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux en piétinant. Je suppose que j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais.

« Va te faire foutre Green. » Sa bouche a formé une fine ligne et il a secoué la tête.

« Bien, dans ce cas alors. Je vais devoir prendre vos déclarations, et toi aussi Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici et si vous comptez en parler ou pas, mais vous me direz la vérité. Je sais à qui est cette maison et je connais l'homme qui est au sol. » C'est tous ce qu'il a dit avant de sortir.

**OOO**

**Chapitre 18**

**OOO**

« Quel est le diagnostic ? » Green a regardé l'ambulance en grimaçant.

« Etonnement rien de grave, il a le nez cassé, une contusion, et une série d'entaille que quelques points refermeront. Je me disais que Mercer n'avait pas frappé bien fort sur lui, étrange tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Pas possible. » Le médecin a haussé des épaules en soupirant.

« Bien, si tu doutes, tu peux toujours passer à l'hôpital plus tard dans la journée ou demain, il devrait être éveillé. Tu pourras lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé. »

_Bureau de Police_

« Il était fou de rage car il m'a surpris en train de sauter sa fille. » Bobby souriait sous le puissant éclairage.

« Tu vas me dire la vérité ? » Green soupira en frottant ses yeux.

« Non de dieu, tu quoi que je t'ai parlé de quoi ces deux dernières heures ? »

« Bobby, tu m'a donné environ sept versions différentes. »

« Les trois premières étaient les bonnes mais comme tu ne me crois pas, quel importance ? Comme je l'ai dit une bonne centaine de fois, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait à ce mec. Merde, il le méritait. »

« Et Jack ? »

« Jack n'a rien à voir là dedans. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« As-tu vu le gosse Green ? Il ne peut même pas faire de mal à une mouche. En prime…je ne peux pas imaginer ce gamin infliger des coups suffisamment fort pour faire autant de dégâts à ce connard. » Un moment de silence est passé puis Green a frotté son front de frustration.

J'étais assis hors de la salle d'interrogation, entortillant mes pouces en regardant dans le hall pour apercevoir Jaime.

« Mon pote… Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » J'ai soupiré fort.

« Tu penses que nous irons en prison ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu pense qu'ils vont garder Bobby ? »

« Logan, merde, je n'en sais rien ! Seigneur. »

Tu n'aurais jamais dû crier. Rien de tout ça ne se serait passer si tu m'avais écouter ! » Je me suis retourné vers Logan pour le dévisager.

« Non de dieu, j'étais supposé faire quoi ? Si je n'y étais pas aller, elle serait peut être morte. »

« Peut être qu'elle ne serait pas morte. Putain, Jack ! A quoi tu pensais en faisant ça ? » Je l'ai frappé dans les côtes puis je l'ai regardé car il grogna pour contenir la douleur.

« Ta gueule. » J'ai regardé autour de moi pour être certains qu'il n'y avait pas de flics. « Ferme là, c'est tout. Bobby nous sortira de là. » C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu Logan bouger légèrement.

« TU penses vraiment qu'il va te sortir de la merde ? Tu viens tout juste de le rencontrer, il va tout te mettre sur le dos ! »

« Non… Il ne ferait pas ça. »

« Ha, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. »

« Et tu le crois Jack ? Dans combien de maison d'accueil as-tu vécu ? Tu ne peux toujours pas y voir clair. »

« Je le crois Logan… Je le dois. »

« Peut importe mec. » Logan s'est détourné de moi.

« Logan… Tu ne vas rien dire… »

« Jack, je ne suis pas une balance. Je suis juste un bon ami même si tu penses que je suis débile par moment. »

« Merci. » Je me suis retourné une fois de plus pour voir Jaime. Elle s'est installée en face de moi dans un état presque catatonique en ne fixant rien dans l'espace.

« Jaime ? Jaime… » J'ai essayé du mieux possible d'attirer son attention mais sans y parvenir. « Jaime… Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas comment ça tournerait… Jaime ? » Il y avait une teinte de désespoir dans le ton de ma voix.

« Jaime. » J'ai vu Green attendre dans le hall en me regardant. « J'ai besoin de te parler. » Je me suis rapidement retourné en évitant le regard de Green. Je me suis levé du siège pour dire une dernière chose. Je me suis accroupi pour être en face d'elle.

« Jaime. » J'ai gentiment mis mes mains sur les siennes. « Qu'importe ce que tu leurs diras… Je comprendrais. Mais tu dois savoir que je suis dans un bon foyer. » Elle m'a regardé et j'ai senti mon cœur se briser une fois de plus. J'étais sur le point de laisser Jaime mais ses mains se sont resserrées légèrement. J'ai regardé nos mains jointes.

« Au revoir Jack. » Je n'ai pas compris mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Green avait emmené Jaime dans une autre pièce.

Une heure s'était écoulée et Jaime n'était toujours pas sortie. J'essayais de contrôler mes émotions et la sensation dans mon estomac.

« Putain… » J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux une paire de fois pour faire passer le temps.

« Pourrais tu t'asseoir Jack ? Tu as l'air d'un suspect. » Logan a attrapé mon sweat pour me tirer sur une chaise.

« Ce n'est pas ça ? »

« Si tu cesses de secouer tes jambes, toutes les chances seront de ton côté. » J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, comme si j'avais eu de la chance dans ma vie. »

« Hey mec… Tu n'es pas mort. »

« Je serais chanceux si je l'étais. » J'ai retenu les larmes de désespoir qui voulaient sortir et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour penser aux choses positives de la vie, mais ça semblait si lointain. Et si j'avais tué Paul, et si Bobby était envoyé en prison à cause de ce que j'ai fait, et si Jaime tombait dans le système des placements, et si Jaime ne me parlait plus jamais… Et si.

« Merde alors. Jack ! » Logan a saisi mon bras et il a pointé son doigt dans le hall. J'ai regardé ce qu'il désignait et j'ai vu Bobby se diriger vers moi. Je me suis rapidement relevé de la chaise puis j'ai regardé le regard vide.

« Partons d'ici Jackie. Prends ton ami. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Pas maintenant Jack. Allons y tant qu'on le peut encore. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu n'as pas été inculpé ? »

« La fille a dû dire quelque chose. C'est une liberté sous caution. »

« Mais Jaime. »

« Jack ! Pas maintenant ! » Je me suis tendus quand j'ai vu la main de Bobby se refermer en poing alors je l'ai suivi immédiatement. J'ai regardé derrière moi une dernière fois pour voir la porte où se trouvait Jaime en priant Dieu pour que tout se passe bien.

**OOO**

**Chapitre 19**

**OOO**

J'ai accroché soigneusement ma veste alors que Bobby fermait la porte derrière lui. Je pouvais sentir une tension dans l'air qui a augmenté quand Bobby a juré sous son souffle. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer, rien n'était sous contrôle. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver à Jaime. Qu'avait-elle dit au juste…

« Tu m'as mis dans un sacré merdier Jack. » J'ai juste baissé la tête comme un chiot avec la queue entre les pattes.

« Bobby, je ne savais vraiment pas… » Il m'a coupé avant que je ne puisse m'excuser.

« Ferme la Jack ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te pousser sur le droit chemin à présent. » Je l'ai regardé du coin des yeux quand il a lancé sa veste dans le canapé du salon puis il a passé une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont laissé partir. Elle nous a permis de gagner du temps, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle finira par cracher le morceau. »

« Non ! Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça. »

« Tu ne la connais pas Jack ! Ta façon de penser est pathétique, d'accord ! Tu as cherché les embrouilles chez le père de cette fille et j'ai bêtement endossé la responsabilité. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu viennes ici mais je vais devoir assumer cette histoire. Alors, merde, ne me dis pas que tu la connais et qu'elle ne te vendra pas ! Tu sais… J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment dés que tu es arrivé ici. » Ca m'a fait mal. Ca m'a fait mal…très mal.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé que tu m'aide, merde ! » Il s'est immédiatement relevé sur ses pieds et il s'est précipité vers moi. J'ai été projeté en arrière pour me retrouver collé contre le mu. Bobby était nez à nez avec moi et il m'a parlé avec un ton calme ce qui était effrayant.

« Tu n'es pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu sais ce qu'ils font au gamin comme toi en prison ? Hein ? Tu penses que ta vie est merdique maintenant, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps derrière des barreaux mais c'est là que tu risques de finir si tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Alors pourquoi tu ne…la fermerais pas pendant que j'essaie de nous sortir de ce merdier. » Je pouvais à peine respirer avec lui contre moi et j'ai senti les larmes que j'avais retenu toute la nuit commencer à tomber sur mes joues.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Nous avons tous les deux tournés la tête pour voir Evelyn près de la porte de la cuisine. J'ai rapidement tenter de sécher mes larmes pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Bobby s'est simplement retourné pour me cacher pendant que j'essayais de me calmer pour ne pas craquer.

« Rien maman. »

« Ca n'en a pas l'air. »

« Maman…C'est bon. J'essaie juste de donner un peu d'amour fraternel à Jack. »

« Jack, ça va mon cœur ? » J'ai repris mon souffle et je me suis montré.

« Ouais Evelyn, je vais bien. Bobby me taquine juste comme il le fait tout le temps. » Evelyn nous a regardé tout les deux d'un œil troublant.

« Bobby, j'aimerais te parler dans la cuisine. »

« Bien sûre maman. Jackie…Heu…Va au lit. » Puis il a conduit Evelyn dans la cuisine et j'ai grimpé les escaliers aussi vite que mes jambes le permettaient. J'ai fermé la porte rapidement et je me suis laissé tomber sur la carpette du sol.

_Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis dans la merde ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment ? Je suis une plaie. Je détruis tout autour de moi. Pourquoi j'ai cru que je pourrais l'aider ? Je devrais savoir que je ne fais rien de bon, rien n'est jamais bon pour moi_. J'ai laissé mes larmes tomber silencieusement, assis dans ma chambre dans le noir.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que je me suis éveillé sur le sol. J'ai du tomber de fatigue. J'avais mal au cou. J'ai entendu un bruit de sac hors de ma chambre alors j'ai regardé l'heure. 3h30 du matin. J'ai chassé la fatigue et j'ai lentement ouvert ma porte. Je pouvais voir les mouvements dans la chambre de Bobby.

Il faisait son sac. J'ai senti la peur s'immiscer en moi. Il ne pouvait pas partir… Il ne pouvait pas.

« Que fais tu ? » J'ai demandé, ma voix tremblait de peur ou d'anxiété, je ne savais pas.

« Que suis en train de faire selon toi ? » Bobby a continué à vider ses tiroirs pendant que j'entrais dans sa chambre.

« Tu pars ? » Ma voix grinça et Bobby a posé un doigt devant sa bouche.

« Chut, pas si fort. » J'étais là, la bouche ouverte. « Ouais… Je m'en vais Jack. » J'étais perdu dans mes émotions, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

« Non…mais…mais…tu ne peux pas. »

« Je le dois Jack. Je dois quitter la ville tant que je le peux. Je dois m'éloigner pendant un moment. » J'ai essayé de réfléchir rationnellement avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait le faire rester.

« Si tu pars maintenant, tu sembleras suspect. » Bobby a juste secoué la tête.

« Tu blagues ? Il y a assez de problèmes dans cette ville pour qu'ils m'oublient. Je dois juste leur laisser le temps. » C'est alors que j'ai réalisé quelque chose. J'avais besoin de lui. C'est une sensation que je n'avais jamais eue avant. Bien sûre, j'avais ressenti le besoin de la drogue ou de l'alcool mais jamais le besoin de rester avec une personne, sauf pour son argent ou sa bouffe. A l'intérieur, je me sentais en sécurité depuis quelques semaines mais ce sentiment s'en irait si Bobby partait.

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Je le dois Jack. » Il a vite refermé son sac et mis un bonnet sur sa tête.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir Bobby. » Un sentiment oppressant m'écrasait. J'essayais de rester dans son passage.

« Jack. Je ne pars pas longtemps. Mais je dois y aller maintenant, je n'aurais pas d'autre chance. »

« Non ! » J'ai posé mes mains sur sa poitrine pour tenter de le pousser mais c'était inutile car il était capable d'avancer malgré le fait que je le retienne.

« Jack ! Tout ira bien. Si tu crois vraiment en cette Jaime, rien ne t'arrivera. Maintenant, je dois y aller. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Jack, dégage ! » Il m'a poussé hors de son chemin et il a descendu les escaliers avec des sacs.

J'ai couru dans les escaliers après lui. Je pouvais à peine dire un mot. Il a ouvert la porte d'entrée et il a commencé à charger les sacs dans sa voiture.

« Bobby ! » Je pouvais sentir les larmes arriver et le vent passer et déposer des flocons de neige dans mes cheveux.

« Retourne à l'intérieur Jack ! Tu vas te geler le cul ! » Il a claqué la coffre et ouvert la porte da la place conducteur.

« Bobby ! Si quelque chose arrive et que tu n'es pas là ! » Bobby a soupiré fortement.

« J'ai parlé à Angel et Jerry, ils savent tout. Si quelque chose arrive, ils seront là. » Il était sur le point de fermer la porte quand je l'ai finalement dit.

« Bobby ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi Bobby ! Si quelque chose arrive ? J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là ! » Je tremblais, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et je ne savais plus respirer. Bobby a doucement ouvert la portière et il s'est dirigé vers moi.

« Jackie… » Il a rit doucement et il m'a serré, je l'ai serré en retour. « Et tout ce temps, je pensais que tu me détestais. »

« A vrai dire…la plupart du temps, oui. » J'ai marmonné. Il m'a lâché et il a ébouriffé mes cheveux. J'ai frotté mon nez en regardant mes pieds.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit Jack. » Je l'ai regardé l'air interrogateur. « Ouais, quand j'ai dis que j'avais eu un sale pressentiment, je l'ai aussi ressenti avec Angel et Jerry…Alors…Je pense que ça veut dire que tu as ta place ici. » Je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Il devait partir, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. « Ecoute, je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je serais là plus tôt que tu ne le penses et à ce moment là, tu souhaiteras que je ne sois jamais revenu. »

« Je te déteste. » J'ai marmonné doucement et il a souri.

« Ouais… Tu fais vraiment partie de cette maison. Je dois y aller Jack. » Je suis resté là quand il a démarré la voiture. Il est sorti de l'allée puis a baissé sa vitre. « Hey ! Ne laisse pas Green te mener le train. Il a un cœur de gonzesse. » Il m'a fait un signe de tête et il est parti.

**OOO**

**FIN**

**OOO**


End file.
